


Dark Spaces

by alexandriabloom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A lil fluff, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathtubs, Consent Happens Too, Cunnilingus, Dom!Kylo, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Future Tags Added, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, It's Called Star Wars Not Star Peace, Medical, Medical Kink, Minor Violence, More Smut As We Progress, Multi, Nobody Knows What to Feel Anymore, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Garbage, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Sex, Watch Me Make Up Space Shit, Will Become Mostly About Kylo Ren and You, a bit o' fluff, but explicit sexual content always stays, but here we are, dubcon, forceplay, inappropriate use of force, inappropriate use of weapons, lesbian dubcon, more to be added - Freeform, nobody asked for this, porn but also feelings, possessive, reader is female, romance comes and goes, some medical kink, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandriabloom/pseuds/alexandriabloom
Summary: (Summaries are hard, aren't they?) We begin in the Outer Rim Territories. Our main character (you/reader) works as a courtesan, unhappy and lonely. An interesting client takes you for the evening and from there, your life changes.





	1. The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic ever written. Ahhh I'm so nervous about sharing and I hope you enjoy it! Please pardon errors- I apologize in advance. Now let's just have some fun!

Planet Unknown

**Location:** Outer Rim Territories

**Current Status:** Independent Operations

 

The sudden roll of thunder and rain banging your tiny glass window sparks you awake. Storms were a rare, but wonderful occasion. Life on this planet is isolating and lonely as a fallen girl. You’ve never even seen the other side of this one, let alone the rest of the universe. Maybe someday.

But somedays don’t happen for most courtesans or fallen girls (or depending on who you ask, cockwhores.) They convinced you to come here to serve the movement with purpose, then you used you as trade fodder.

The Outer Rim is a forgotten place and there was little interference in affairs here. Occasionally a sweep or perhaps a smuggle deal gone wrong may stir action in the main village area, but otherwise, existence was fairly  monotonous.

At least your job of offering pleasure to traders, passersbys, and the occasional local was easy enough. Long dark thick auburn red hair woven into fishtail braid with darkened green eyes and chiffon pale skin lent itself to being itself to be an easy sell as a  “desirable” human (a lot less could be said for the other creatures that you performed for.)

Unfortunately due to customs, Vaas Droma, the owner, took nearly all of the pay for the bland meal rations you ate and rent for your private, cramped quarters. He also required purchases of makeup, perfumes, toys, and costumes through him as well. One could leave if they wished, but reliable meals and security were worth the trade when you have no education or training or connections to the rest of the galaxy.

You were born into the Resistance and lived an entirely unstable life with little order. And you couldn’t go back to Resistance forces, because, after all, they were the ones who put you here. But you didn’t care much about the conflict; you have your own problems to deal with now.

Like impending dismissal and a life of scavenging to look forward to. It had been almost a couple month since you’d taken a client in private and you were on the verge of losing your place. Dancing, drinking, and gambling wasn’t a problem, but dealing with them personally nearly always was. Vaas would have considered kicking you out sooner, but the lust for humans paid well and your eye candy quality attracted business. You could make it on your own and once you tried, but it wasn’t without intense pain and memories you’d rather not relive.

A tiny chime sounded, signaling a line up to begin shortly.

It’s time to mentally prepare to be made an object again. Sighing and reaching for the plumpers and glossing paint, it is to become a presentable fantasy. Pining for traveling the galaxy would just have to wait until later.

*******

The brothel had an immensely gorgeous, enticing interior, filled from floor to ceiling with thick wooden carvings, denoting its age. A bar adorned the side entrance wall, where the visitors would wait. Glass bottles of liquors, wines, and Corellian alcohol lined the back, with the liquids reflecting an array of colorful lights against the wall. Tables were strewn from the gambling night the evening before.

“LINE UP!” Vaas’ throat boomed, ordering all into position.

You add yourself on the very end of the girls, not into presenting for the clientele this evening. _Staying in the dark room with the grey cot would be better than satisfying any of these assholes_ , thinking to yourself. Hopefully, staring into space for the next few minutes would kill the time and a quick retreat could be made back upstairs. _Just make it through lineup, make it through lineup._

The lineup was where each creature introduced themselves and put on their best come hither look, hoping to retain their place in Vaas’ hierarchy. Vaas catered to a wide variety of tastes, but you were the only available humans today.  One  could expect a caning or forced deepthroating “practice” session if lineup was missed or if one feigned _too_ much disinterest.

“I want...that one”, the man gestures to you, as everyone seems to stare in your direction. You can almost feel their thoughts of disdain and disappointment that they weren’t chosen.

“Excellent choice. Our human girl.”

“Yes, fully human, I promise” you respond back, with hints of sarcasm. You could hear Vaas screaming in his head to not ruin this opportunity.

Your eyes dart downwards, “my apologies--I look forward to our evening together.”

Then you catch a glimpse of the suitor. His brown hair swept to the side matches his warm brown eyes and sly smile. He was certainly the most handsome visitor to stroll by the Outer Rim in quite some time. Breathing slowed a bit as you examined his face. He seemed trustworthy and welcoming. Even though this one seemed promising, the long evening of looking at the sky and dreaming about a different night slowly melted away into what character you’ll be playing.

“Can the droid come?” he gestured to spherical robot, beeping about.

_What is that thing_ , thinking to yourself, scanning the BB unit rolling about, shuddering, remembering previous droid encounters.

Vaas interrupted your internal thoughts, “of course droids are welcome into the quarters”, he said, glaring at you.

“Of course, we welcome droids”, you reply, glancing down again at the droid. Vaas and the customer begin hammering a deal on expected services and exchanging money.

“She will escort you to the quarters for the night. Leave is by 0800.”

“I think we can manage that”, he smiles.

Vass hands you a small piece of paper, detailing your orders. Your mind is elsewhere, but still trying to fake it. _Deep, but not obvious breathes._

As you begin leading him down the darkened hallway to the entertainment quarters for his stay, you introduce yourself and ask your evening suitor’s name,

“You can call me Poe.” _What a soft name,_ you thought.

“What do you do, Poe?” you ask, filling the dead air between now and the fucking. 

“Pilot the galaxy.” he gave a small laugh, already comfortable in your presence.

“Sounds thrilling”, you respond, unlocking the chambers. Great another one of these. Who doesn’t “pilot the galaxy” these days.

“Yeah, I’m not just a pilot, you could even say I’m rebellious kind of guy”, Poe responds, laughing at his own assessment of himself.

“Ohhh...” feigning being impressed by this response, a response you’ve heard millions of times over. Every guy is an adventurous, “rebellious” guy, but all they really want is an easy quick hand job. Scanning his outfit from his boots to his worn jacket, maybe did speak truth about some adventures.

“This is our room for the night, make yourself comfortable”, the smile slips across your face with no real meaning behind it, even if he was extraordinarily handsome. The dark wooded room was shrouded in burgundy and navy linens with with metallic touches. Several fiery lamps contained bouncy flames, illuminating select spaces. A large king bed, familiar territory to you, overwhelms the central space, with a large refresher to the side with a wide golden tub occupied the refresher’s space. A couple closets hung to the side of the room, filled with toys or objects for pleasure and pain.

“Would you like to get started with a relaxing hot bath, due to your, ah-hem adventures?” you ask, playing along.

“Yeah, you know what, yeah that would be nice.” He responds and makes himself at home, removing his worn boots and jacket, almost as if this was a nightly routine.

“Is that part of the fun tonight?” you gesture to the spherical droid, faintly smiling, dying on the inside. Droid play is dreadful. Utterly dreadful.

“It- he can stay in the closet, if that makes you more comfortable.”

A small relief let out and a moment of honesty emerged. “It would, thank you”, you reply as the droid began beeping furiously. Poe mouthing _sorry_ as the unit rolled away, charging down for the evening.

Normally, you have to make nice with each request. Not many visitors ask about your comfort level. But work is work, right?

You can feel the continued relief ease the pressure throughout your veins in your body as you prepare the bath. Hot water rushes through the spigots, rising from tub, and slicking the bronzed tiles with condensation droplets. _Maybe this won’t be too bad._ Poe watches you in the doorway fiddle with the water.

“I appreciate all of this, but I need to be honest with you...”, he remarks. His jaunty tone disintegrated into a serious sound, “I just need a place to hide for the night, then I’ll be on my way. You don’t have to...perform for me.”

_Great another all nighter who will give a pittance of pay because they didn’t get “enough”_ you think, remembering what happened to you the last time a client dissatisfaction with your performance.

You sigh internally and kneel on your knees in submission.

“I will be happy to do whatever pleases you”, bowing your head, thinking _please don’t fuck this up, please don't fuck this up_.

“I mean it-- just be you. I’m not expecting anything. I won’t say anything, but satisfaction if that’s what you’re concerned about.” He sounded truthful, but was he?

“Promise?” lifting your head up _,_ "I'd appreciate that." _  
_

“Promise. Really.”

Reality hits. No one just asks for someone to hang out, there must be more. You lean back against the tub, absorbing its warmth into your back.

“There’s an inn next door run by Droma too...you could have rent a room alone, why did you pay him for...?” Your question hung in the air and your eyes fell to the floor.

“I was going to until I saw you last night in the gambling den. It’s a little lonely running around the galaxy...and you looked a little lonely too. Maybe we could help each other out.”   _Fuck, Vaas would have caned you for showing such unenthusiasm, now you really have to thank Poe._ “I’d just like the company, if ...if you don’t mind. Someone to talk to.”

“I don’t have better things to do… and I mean, you’re paying so...” you let a half smile slip out and that was the truth. What _would_ you do anyway? Count and recount your meager savings? Relive the number of disappointing facials in your head? Let some more creatures just mindlessly feel you up with they gamble away? Besides at least he was good looking and gods know that doesn’t swing through this sector often.

He let out a little laugh too, “okay, so, you’ll stay and keep me company?”

“Yes.” you pause for a moment taking in his face, he seems relieved he won’t be alone tonight either.

“Where are you from?” Poe asks, taking the floor, across from you, matching your eyes.

“Here," your mood lightens and you gesture around the room. No one _really_ cares where you're from.

“No, really. Where are you _from?_ ” His question strikes deeper this time. He was creating an open space for conversation, looking for actual answers. Far from the typical cock size seeking compliments.

“Well, I’m not entirely sure,” you answer. The question rattles you deeper as you criss-cross your legs and lightly suspend your fingertips above the cold tile floor, tracing out stars. “I don’t remember much prior to coming here.” Stoicism filled your voice as you continue, “I’ve been here for several years living with Droma. I don’t remember much from my life before. My parents both abandoned me when I was rather young. Droma may as well be my father...my caretaker. So I say I am from here.”

His face gained concern, “are you a slave?”

“I-I can leave when I choose,”  you stammer, with some frustration.

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“I can leave. When I choose,” you say more confidently.

“Slavery is outlawed, you know.”

“By law, yes...by destiny, maybe not.”

“As long as you decide.” He pauses, scanning your face, “you are quite beautiful. It’s hard not to notice, I bet your business does quite well.”

Redness warms your cheeks, “thank you...I do….okay”, responding shyly, “you’re not so bad looking either.” You bite your lip in an automatic nervous reaction. _Fuck_ , you think yourself, Keep the personal separated.

“What about you? Where ere are you from?” you ask, trying to lessen the awkwardness inside.

“Yavin 4. A planet much greener than this.” He moves next to you leaning against the tub.

Not knowing where many other planets are, you nod along as usual, adding “your parents were probably sweet.” _Dammit_.

“They were fighters, but left me when I was young too.”

“We seem to have  a lot in common.”

“It seems we do…” as his sentence trailed, his hand slides under yours. “Except, you’re more beautiful than a travel weary pilot.” When he laughed you notice how genuinely dashing he is.

“We’re both highly skilled in our respective fields, I’m sure,” you respond, attempting a joke.  Small talk wasn’t your greatest suit clearly, but normally at this act in the play, a cock would be shoved down your throat.  “Have you been to many planets?”

“You could say that.”

His answer doesn’t settle you. You know _something_ is hidden in his words, even if his compliments were truthful.

“What do you do when you go?” you inquire.

“Important business. Have you traveled much?”

“No… but I’d love to someday.”

“You should. Too bad I only have space for a droid.”

“Droids are...important,” you say with some struggle. The droid in the closet sets off a singular angry beep.

“He's pretty important", he acknowledges the annoyed sound, "and it should be illegal for you to stay only here,” he added with a prod.

“I _told_ you…” you respond with a slight irritability.

“I know you did and I want to believe that.” He moves in closer slowly, his eyes concentrating on yours. Something about him and his presence takes you in. You let your guard down and meet him. He begins kissing your neck, sliding the gauzy white tunic dress off your shoulders to reveal your flushed red chest, and you reach for his waist instinctively, noticing his hard cock visible through the fabric. The stubble on his face grazes your smooth skin. He removes his mouth momentarily to remove his shirt, throwing it to the side haphazardly returning streaming kisses at the nape of your neck.

“I’m sorry, I-I can stop if you want,” he asks, breathing heavily, but you couldn’t say no even if you wanted to. You can feel each breath luring you in. His hands and mouth envelop you with gentle strength.

“Please....please...don’t…” it felt so good to feel the pressure of his lips against your skin. You finish removing your dress, expressing your willingness to go further.

“Bathe with me?” his eyes match his intense breathing, never leaving yours.

“You don’t have to ask,” with a smile of your own. Smiles generally act like screens for your real feelings; this one however, was real stirred something in you that is harder to partition out.

“I’m sure you don’t hear this often, but allow me.”

Fully disrobed, he picks you up and steps into the tub. Steam continues to rise from the bubbling water to fill the room. He lays back against the golden tub wall, pulling you closer and closer. Before you can even decide the next move, his lips fasten against yours, as you straddle his legs without thinking, resting on your knees on the bottom of the tub to draw into to his chest.  His arm supports the small of your back, while his other hand teases your nipples and his mouth continues working on your neck.

“Ohhhh...”  you let out breathlessly, closing your eyes, enjoying the moment for once. His mouth is incredible, alternating between playful sucking to full gentle kisses. The motion of the warm water is only hardening his cock underneath you as you occasionally feel it rub against your mound. If you weren’t already in a tub, you’d be soaking.

At this point normally, you’d be faking the romance or orgasm, but he drew you in. He understood the loneliness and isolation you’ve felt. He showed a modicum of care and reciprocity. You weren't performing, but existing.

He parts your hair to the side, leaning his mouth into your ear, “when was the last time someone _else_ made _you_ cum?”

“Never. It’s not my job to feel pleasure, I give it,” you answer automatically, as your training taught.

“That changes tonight, beautiful,” his breath heats up the nape of your neck. You close your eyes, satisfied with drowning in this moment. His hand continues alternating on your nipples. You reach instinctively for his hard cock and his hand grips your wrist. He moves your arm above his shoulder.

“No...” he whispers directly into your ear.

You become paralyzed with fear.

“Tonight is for you,” he continues teasing your nipples.

“My j-job….” you trail off breathlessly as continues to kiss and lightly suck your neck.

“You’re keeping me company, not working. Remember?” he reminded you.

Before you realize it, he’s turning you around. He rests his chin on your shoulder, staring down at your body. One hand continues massaging your breasts, as one trails slowly down your stomach. “You can tell me to stop if you want. We can play Sabacc or...”

“No-noo", you interrupt, "please keep going…” Your eyes are closed, taking in the sensations of his hands. Your body is overtaken by seeking more and more.

“Can I make you cum?” he whispers.

“Ooohh...you can try...” you slip deeper into the moment.

His fingers stroll down to your clit.

“I like challenges…” his fingers grazing your folds, his mouth applying pressure to your neck. You let out soft moans, feeling his entire body cradling you in. His fingers intensify and he begins to deepen the rub of his fingers.

“Mmmm fuuuck…” you let out with your back arches slightly.

His motions stops.

“I think I can do better.”

You’re bewildered at the sudden stop, still breathing intensely, trapped in the moment.

He swiftly picks you up and lays you on the edge of the bed.

“Can you spread your legs for me?”

Without skipping a beat, you lift and spread your legs at his request.

“Beautiful,” he stops to admire your body draped across the bed and his fingers trace your sex. His eyes meet with your eyes again.

“I said I was going to make you cum and I mean it.” You nod your head furiously yes in response to his declaration, willing to hand himself over to you.

“Please. Please make me cum”, you ask with a slight beg. 

His lips meet yours.

"As I promised." 

He flashes a grin then trails kisses between your breasts, down your stomach and you can feel his heavy breathing heightened against your skin. He hovers above your warm cunt, his eyes still focused on yours. Your arms reach out to grip the covers around you for support as his tongue presses flatly against you, driving you into complete madness.

“Oooooohhh…” a moan escapes your mouth.

“Ohh you like that.” Poe briefly responds, kissing your inner thigh.

“Pleaasee more..ohh...” you can't keep your pleasure quiet.

His tongue extends to return to your folds. He reaches his arms underneath your legs pulling you closer into his mouth, his hands feeling your soft stomach up to your breasts, playfully exciting your aroused nipples.

“Mmmmm you taste amazing,” he takes a pause, noting the sweat.

“Ohh fucckk, oh OHHH…” your grip tightens.

His mouth finds your clit and he begins expertly sucking and toying.

“Yesss...oooohh…” your eyes close and you let the feelings of pleasure wash over you.

Your hips buck up to meet his tongue and his arms pull your body even closer into his mouth.

“Mmm that’s it, cum for me beautiful!”

Poe’s tongue works against your soaking wet cunt. You suddenly slip into another space, shaking, groaning. Then when Poe takes the perfect suck of your clit, your body rushes with heat and spams. He keeps his mouth on your cunt and teases your nipples throughout the duration of your orgasm.

“oooOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!” you let out, without censoring. You push away his head, rolling to the side, closing your legs, afraid of passing out from the intensity. 

Your short breaths become deeper and longer as you fall back to reality.

“I-I’m sorry I,” the stammer escapes and you cover your face with embarrassment. 

Poe smiles at his handiwork, pulls himself onto the bed, and leans into your ear.

“Stop, I told you I would make you cum,” he said, smiling mischievously.

Your breathing begins to regulate and reality sets in.

“I-I need to offer you something.” You can feel you cunt still twitching like electric sparks.

“You have,” he says, brushing your messed up locks aside, he takes your hand away from your face, lightly kissing your lips, “just relax with me?”

“Okay”, you continue to whisper, “thank you.”

“I’d do that every night to you if I could,” Poe says, tracing his fingers on your skin. You notice his tan complexion sticking out against your pale skin.

“I’d let you…” your reply and eyes linger on him. His mouth met yours and continued to consume you.  

The night carried on with small talk, laying naked on the large comfortable bed. Eventually, Poe drifts off to sleep. You watch his steady, relaxed breathing. Perhaps for the first evening ever, your work didn’t suck. You fall asleep, recounting the evening and dream of running away with Poe or someone like him.

*******

Suddenly, the droid rolled out from the closet in panic, furiously beeping.

_Are you fucking kidding me? It’s the middle of the fucking night!_ you think to yourself, _this._ _t_ _his is why I hate droids._ Groggily waking, you see Poe nearly dressed.

“I’ve gotta get out of here.” You could feel the panic in Poe’s voice.

“Is there a back way out?” he asks with hurried concern.

“Uh...yeah, yeah, down the hallway, down the stairs to the left...wait. You-you have to go? Did-did I do something?” you ask.

“No. You are wonderful. You are beautiful, I hope the rest of the galaxy gets to see that someday.” Poe’s hand locks into your hair behind your ears and he pulls you close to kiss with force. “And I’m coming back for those lips, but keep yourself safe, take cover, bad things are coming here. Oh and...” he pulled out a satchel of money, “for you. You know. In case you leave.”

“Thank you. I- I will see you again. Poe.” You didn’t want the money. You just wanted him to stay.

With his jacket and satchel flung on, he grabs you once more for a kiss, then pauses to take a look at you. The moment hung in the air like a picture frame.

“Goodbye, beautiful.”

“Goodbye…” you respond softly. For a brief fleeting moment, there was care, something unusual in your routine.

Before you could even process the scene, Poe and the roly poly droid were down the hall and exiting the compound. This was weird, but you’ve seen a lot of weird, so maybe it wasn’t actually _THAT_ weird. The weirdness stemmed from the feelings you developed over night. A great orgasm can do that.

Smugglers running off in the middle of the night was hardly uncommon. You let your mind drift into thoughts of what it would be like to run away with an actual traveler, rather than be their stop.  

But then your mind falls down to Poe’s words. _What did he mean, keep yourself safe?_

You throw back on your white guazey dress and quickly clean up the room and head back to your quarters. Vaas would get angry if you stayed in the visitor quarters for the remainder of the night without the visitor, so may as well head back. Your personal space wasn’t much but at least it was yours. A small gray cot, with closet, a minimal refresher with a full length mirror adorning one wall. A bag with personal artifacts, including the bare bits of money, was hidden within your pillow. There was a tiny window to stare out of, your connection to the outside world.

It is also imperative to hide tips as soon as you can. Poe’s was incredibly generous, in fact, it was more than you’d make in a couple years. Maybe there was enough to buy your way into domestics worker training and out of this level of servitude. Maybe enough to find him again. Were you smitten by him? Or that someone else made you cum?

Your mind couldn’t stop wandering and replaying the scenes with him in your head. No one ever made you orgasm with care before. _Try to get some sleep, try to get some sleep_ , you keep repeating, staring out the window, replying the scenes of the night over and over again, wishing Poe hadn't left so quickly.

Without warning, the evacuation sirens begin to blare and your heart began to flutter with anxiety. You hadn’t heard them in years. You leap to open your door and witness the panic of clients and courtesans running around in response to the sirens.

“ **WE’RE GOING TO BE ATTACKED!** ” Vaas boomed down the hall.

One of the girls pipes up, “where will we go?!”

“That isn’t my fucking problem,” Vaas grumbled, juggling bottles of alcohol. As quickly as he informed everyone to evacuate, Vaas disappeared, running out of the brothel. He clearly wasn’t staying to protect you or anyone else. 

During ordinary raids, we would be the first place searched. But this was not ordinary raid. Those weren't raid announcements. This was more serious. This was an attack.

A loud whizzing sound emanated from the skies, drowning out the sirens. It sounded like the last time they interfered with smugglers only this time it was magnified by thousands. Streams of lasers jetted past your tiny window.

You run out into the hallway, looking out one of the bigger windows and see a red flash jet right into Vaas, striking him down, dead instantly.

_Ohhhhh, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. I’ve got to get out of here,_ internally yelling to yourself. But you feel hopelessly paralyzed as the world screamed and sparked around you.


	2. The Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron left you in the middle of the night, the brothel owner is dead, and now you have to try to save your life from a First Order attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter to bridge us into the next aspect of the story to unfold. I could have combined it, but I prefer a cleaner break. Sorry in advance for any errors.
> 
> CHAPTER SPECIFIC TAGS  
> Captain Phasma Makes an Appearance, Kylo Ren Finally, First Order Arrives Y'all, fear, violence, force fainting, no smut in this chapter ahhh

Shaking off the paralysis, it is time to take action. While you run back to your room, you take a mental inventory:  _ necklace, clothes, meal rations, coins, necklace, clothes, meal rations, coins... grab what you can, run for cover. _

Sounds of terror could be heard out the window, interrupting your thoughts. 

_ What the hell is going on? Fuck. Where am I going to go? _

You hurriedly stuff what you can  in your tan canvas satchel, continuing your contemplation.  


The stormtroopers appeared to be endless as you take a quick glance out your window.  


_What do I do?_ _If I hide, they could kill me for hiding. Maybe if I surrender, they would let me go peacefully. After all, I’m nobody, they aren’t looking for me. I'm just a simple slut._

You've heard rumors of the First Order and what they are capable of. You've seen raids, but not bombs exploding or stormtroopers deployed en masse. 

"They're heading this way!" a fellow courtesan screams. 

_ Take the back exit, _ you think to yourself, _get out and look for cover somewhere else_.

You run out of your quarters and exit out the back of your housing, praying to all the gods this won’t be your demise.

Bad move.

A couple stormtroopers run towards you, blasters raised and pointed. 

_ Fuck. Fuck. F uccckkkk. _

Falling to your hands and knees in submission, your eyes begin to tear up.

_ Beg for mercy. Beg for your life. _

“Please, pl-please don’t kill me”, you stammer on, “I have no weapons please!”   


All of a sudden, a loud roar crackled above. A black ship, unlike ones you’ve seen before, starts landing and the commotion around you seems to momentarily pause. It’s as if the entire battlefield stops to witness the craft. A metallic masked trooper along additional stormtroopers, exit the spacecraft. Behind them, a fully cloaked figure walks out. Your fear ramps up and breathing shallows; this isn’t a normal smuggler bust, they need something or someone else much more important.

The stormtroopers holding you hostage motion for you to stand and slowly you rise. You’re shaking from holding still so long, but tears fall out without your permission from fright. Another stormtrooper isolates your arms behind you, stretching your chest outwards, making your heart an easy target. The wind picks up as a storm beckons on the horizon.

“Do you support the First Order?” the robotic voice commands.

Barely understanding what they were saying through the messy blaze of sounds, you respond as loud as you can muster, “y-yes.” 

“Do you know where the Resistance members are?”

“I-I don’t know where the Resistance is. I don’t know any members in the Resistance.”

The stormtroopers address each other, “we should just kill her, she’s wearing rags anyway.” One of them grabs your paper thin dress and shreds a piece of it.

“She has no information, what good is she?” another one adds.

Self preservation suddenly kicks in, “PLEASE DON’T. I KNOW NOTHING!” screaming as tears beginning to flow. Your screams catch the attention of the masked cloaked figure who heads in your direction.

The stormtroopers raise their weapons, aiming in your direction.

“NO PLEASE, I SUPPORT THE FIRST ORDER I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING PLEASE BELIEVE ME!” Your screams turn to uncontrollable sobs as the stormtrooper holding your arms, shoves you into the dirt. Closing your eyes, you continue to beg for mercy, grasping onto the dusty ground.

You hear the blasters go off, but suddenly the stormtroopers collapse around you. 

“Rise,” the generated voice echoed. 

You hold still for a moment, afraid to move, unsure of what is happening.

“ **_Rise_ ** ,” the generated voice echoed sternly.

Gathering yourself, you stand, taking in low, shallow breaths while maintaining your stare at the ground in anticipation of death. Blasters and bombs continue to go off while you are doing everything to stay composed.

“Look at me”, the figure commanded.

You dart your eyes to meet the masked figure, blocking out the smoking surrounds to get a detailed look at what stood before you. There were no eyes to stare back into, just a curved mask of chrome and black reflecting back your own fears and anxieties. There was an uneasiness between the two of you, almost like the figure was invading your mind and space despite being several feet away. Your mind out of nowhere drifts to thinking about Poe’s soft kisses from only hours before and the moment of pleasure, anything to avoid looking at the bloodshed and tyranny around you. 

“Take her. She’s seen him. She is only good to me alive,” the mechanical voice emanated from the cloaked figure, directing a new round of stormtroopers towards you.

“S-seen w-who?” you stammer, immediately considering death might have been a better alternative to whatever you’re about to experience.

It moves closer to you; its stature dark and overwhelming.

“You are not permitted to ask questions…” he looked down and up at you before addressing you in your proper term, “ _ whore _ .”   


Before the sentence was even finished, two troopers grip your arms tightly and shuffle you onto the ship, as the figure disappears from your view into the rest of the violent chaos unfolding outside. 

At least you live, but this is not quite what you bargained for.

*******

Inside the ship, it is eerily quiet. A welcomed quiet to what was happening outside, but still eerie. The stormtroopers guard you with a small group of others who have been captured and brought on board the shuttle in an open area. It was understand that if you took one wrong move, you'd be killed instantly. 

In the midst of taking in your surroundings, the metallic caped figure you saw earlier walks directly up to you.

“Are you the traitor?”

You respond, “m-me? No. No. I have no idea why I--”

“SILENCE!” the robotic voice cuts you off and raises their blaster.

_ Oh fuck _ , you think about yourself, staring down the barrel of a blaster. You're too dehydrated to cry or scream, you just stare in terror.  


“Captain Phasma,” the cloaked figure commands, appearing in the background. “Lower your weapon."   


Phasma takes a step back, lowering their weapon. A visible relief crawls across your face.

The voice continued, "I requested this prisoner to stay alive for interrogation. Or did you have plans to betray my orders?” 

Phasma responds, "I was unaware of the prisoner's status. No harm has been done."

The cloaked figure comes directly up to you while the rest of the captives are moved away from the holding area. Within moments it is just the two of you standing in a vast space.  Raising his leather gloved hand, your mind blanks, body goes limp, and your consciousness exits into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <333 please feel free to leave comments, if you wish! Like I said at the beginning, short and sweet, the next chapters will be longer. I appreciate and love your kudos and comments <3 you can follow me on tumblr @alexandriabloom 
> 
> stay sweet -Alexandria
> 
> Next Chapter: Hell in the Cell, will reader stay safe...in space?   
> Spoiler: Again with this. Nah.


	3. Hell in the Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're being processed and imprisoned by the First Order now before interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for any grammar/syntax/spelling mistakes. I'll fix that soon.
> 
> TRIGGER/CONTENT WARNING: This chapter contains violence, sexual violence, rape, assault, etc. please feel free to skip it if need be.

_Where the hell am I?_

Your eyes jump around, amazed at the enormous open space before you. The bright fluorescent light bouncing off the stark white interior burns your eyes. The white dress you’re wearing is covered in dirt from falling to the ground. Your body still dust-ridden.

Two stormtrooper flanked your sides with one following behind.

 _A lot of security for someone as weak as myself; I can't battle a loaf of bread, let alone a trained warrior_ , you think.

The guards here are wearing what you immediately notice as First Order uniforms. The guards looked positively polished next to you, with their shiny boots and crisp coats. It is the first time you’ve seen a face since regaining consciousness. You wait in a line to be processed with other prisoners, adjusting yourself slightly in the stormtroopers' grip. As you get closer to the front of the line, two guards grab either side of you, dismissing the troopers. It was weird to feel human hands take hold of your arms.

“Family?” the guard asks.

Your family name registers nothing.

“Trade?”

You pause momentarily wondering how to say _I try to get clients drunk enough that I don’t actually have to have sex with them for a living_ , “uh...entertainment...” you trail off.

“So, you’re a whore?” the guard responds, not missing a beat.

Your heart drops; the hierarchy exists everywhere.

“Um….yes. Yes.” Now might not be the time for sugar coating.

“Do you support the First Order, Resistance, Neutrality, or Neither?”

“I’m from the Outer Rim, we don’t really-”

“So the Resistance?”

“NO-no", you quickly interject, "neither, I don’t have an allegiance.”

Your speech began to pick up pace, “I have no allegiance because I don’t know anything I-”

The guard cuts your stumbling off, “neither then.”

“I’m not against the First Order, if that’s what you’re asking I-”

The guard sighs and cuts you off again, “you’re lucky Commander Ren specially requested your interrogation alive. You would have been dead five minutes ago.”

You nod, following orders.

“And a final word of advice”, the guard offered,  “keep your mouth closed, 2914782. Take her to her cell.”

“I-I have a name” you stammer back in defiance, forgetting the advice immediately.

“Not in here.” The guard motioned for the next prisoner in line to the desk and two guards pulled you away. You arms were feeling numb from being tied  behind your back. The fluorescent lights dimmed as you were forcibly moved from the sterile white check in room to the the much darker brig. The expansive space and noise was overwhelming, as the cages seemed to expand into infinity.

“These are all male cells. I’m a female”, you inform the guards dragging you along, thinking the gender depiction was fairly obvious.

“We figure you shouldn’t let your _talent_ go to waste...” the guard said, smirking at his own cleverness.

“It is easier to keep you close by.” He smiled and your heart sinks to the pits below your stomach.

One of the only reasons you stayed with Vaas is because he protected you and the others from being sacrificed to more scrupulous elements in the galaxy who were looking for entertainment fodder. You were always warned if you left Vaas, this would happen to you.

Suddenly, the guard holding your arms pushes you against the grates of a cell, pushing your breasts through. A couple men inside the cell began groping and pulling your nipples.

“AGGHHH!”, you close your eyes, screaming, you can only hear their laughter, as your nipples become reddened and harder. One man slaps your sensitive nipples, making you shiver with pain.

The guard pulls you away from the cell by your hair, “that’s just a preview of the fun. This is what we do to Resistance sympathizers.”

“I’m-I’m not a sympathizer,” you say, only half-convincingly, focused on the sharp pains from unwanted contact.

“Not what we hear,” the other guard flanking your side responds.

The walk continues, passing cell after cell. Men calling you a whore, slut, cunt, every name in the book.

_Where they all Resistance sympathizers? Were they like me and not involved in the conflict? Would I have to fuck my way out of here?  
_

As the walk continues, you try to preoccupy your mind with the moments before you awoke. You remember looking into the cloaked figure's mask before losing consciousness. _Will he be interrogating me?_ you wonder.

“Here is your cell. If you behave and give us the information required, perhaps you can work your way up to indentured worker and will not be eliminated”, one of the guards pushes you into the cell and up against the cold, concrete wall.

“Or maybe you can provide us with some of your... what did you call it? Entertainment. And we can take care of you.” The guard groped your tender breasts and you let out a small yelp, before quickly taking steps to conceal your pain.

Another guard interjects, “enjoy your brief moments alone. We’ll be back later.”

The guard finally lets go of you and you hear the boots stomp away in synchronization.

 _Eliminated_.

_Would I end up dying here?_

The cell was no bigger than the room at “home”. A concrete slab with thin blankets and a small pillow, tiny refresher space. But no tiny window here. A perfectly folded gray prisoner uniform was on the “bed” if you could call it that, consisting of a  top and pants.

_Pants. Now that is something I haven’t seen in awhile._

_How much time has passed? How long will I be here?_ The situation’s overwhelmingness washed over you.

You change into the clothes provided and attempt to clean your dress as well as yourself in the pitifully small sink.

_Maybe the First Order is worse than the Resistance._

Hours pass and you fall asleep, unaware of the time or place.

*******

“ 2914782!” A voice called. That was your new identification here, startling you awake.

“Yes?” you pull yourself up, standing to attention.

“Your interrogation is scheduled for 1700 today.”

“Um. Okay… h-how soon is that?” asking, almost begging to be interrogated just to leave this concrete crypt for awhile.

The guard gestures to the outer wall with the time on it. The clock read 1147.

“Oh. Right. Thanks.” Well, no one has ever accused you of being a genius after all.

“Here is your lunch portion. You are not permitted in the cafeteria with the other prisoners as of yet.” The guard opened a smaller portion of the cell and threw in meal portions and canteen of liquid.

“Thank you,” you say quietly to him. He looks bewildered at your gratitude, but you’d be grateful for meager grass clippings right now you were so hungry. He exited your sight line and you sit the corner against the grates staring at the clock as you eat.

_What am I going to say? Say you don’t know anything. Because it is true- you DON’T know anything._

To pass the time you lay on the concrete block, trying to rest. Thoughts of Poe come in and out of your daydreams, but the cloaked figure keeps interfering. _Who was he?_  His presence was certainly frightening, but intriguing. You want to take off his mask and see his face. _Will I see him again? Is he going to interrogate me?_ The scenarios play in your mind as you somehow drift asleep.

*******

“ 2914782! UP IMMEDIATELY!” The stirring of the prison cell’s grates stir you abruptly awake. There were three guards, different from before, with slightly different colored uniforms, but the same shiny boots.

“We are executing a full search,” the guard informs you.

“I have nothing. Here,” you hurriedly grab and toss your white dress to them.

“That’s the only thing I have in here, I don’t have my bag or--”, you try to continue, but the guards motion for you to stop talking.

“Do not respond. Remove your clothes. Immediately.” His voice stern and raising.

You stare in disbelief at his request. “Can’t you search me while wear--”

He interjects, “now. Or face immediate disciplinary action.

You slowly remove your prison clothes as the guards stare, waiting for the reveal. You slowly remove your pants, feeling the chill of the air wisp across your body.

“Lay on the floor. Legs spread, arms behind back,” he commanded.

“I. HAVE. NOTHING.” You responded with anger and frustration.

They raised their blasters, leaving you no choice, but to comply.

You lie on the chilled floor, causing your nipples to erect without your permission. _Just listen to what they say, just listen to what they say._ This is the last place you want to be eliminated. _You’ve been through worse,_ you attempt to assure yourself as you place your hands behind your back.

One of the guards ties up your wrists behind your back. The guard directing the affair moves behind you, spreading your legs further apart with his booted foot. He kneels down, slips his gloved finger in, “what a nice slit, I bet you made a lot of dirty creatures happy with it.” Your body froze in response to his touch.

“What about this mouth?” Another guard raises his hand and slaps across your lips. The begin to swell immediately.” You try to evade your face away, but the guard grabs your ponytail and directs your face up to him. He forces two fingers into your mouth.

“What a nice asshole..” the other guard caresses your buttocks, moving them apart to examine your backside. Your heart sinks. That was the one area of your body you were permitted to keep sacred. The guard’s long index finger slips in and you let out a frustrated grunt.

“UNNGGG--NO!! PLEASE STOP,  NO!” you scream.

“That’s how we get her to open her slutty mouth for our cocks”, the guard slapped your lips again, adding to the stinging, swollen sensation. They all laugh at the image of you spread, helpless.

You’ve never taken in multiple men and cocks at once either. For being a whore, your experiences were fairly limited to oral or vaginal, which was enough for most simple minded beings to get off on. Sometimes even undressing was enough to make simple creatures cum.

“PLEASE STOP, GET OFF ME, I HAVE NOTHING, ARGHHHHH!!” you yell louder, hoping someone else would hear.

“Keep quiet slut,” the guard inserted his blaster into your mouth, tensing up your entire body. One wrong move or remark could be your end here.

The other guard used his blaster to part your cunt lips and slowly began moving the blaster in and out, making your body secrete lubrication in attempts to protect itself from the blaster's immense size.

“That’s it. Look at her get wet!” A small group of guards gathered, cheering and watching you get fucked by their weapons. Tears filled the corners of your eyes as you complied with the assault.

The guard playing with your mouth sat on his knees and pulled out his bulging erection. You try to move your face away, but he forces your mouth around it.

"Uunnnnnngg yes, take my cock in your mouth you fucking whore," he moaned, directing your head up and down his cock.

Meanwhile the other guard ramps up the pace of the blaster fucking your cunt. The weapon’s size is painfully stretching your cunt. You try to scream through the cock forcing its way down your windpipe.

“THAT’S IT, FUCK OUR WEAPONS YOU SLUT!” he yells.

The rest of the gang watches the two men continue to assault you, cheering them on.

Suddenly, through the commotion, you feel a vibration on the concrete floor.

The vibrations grow and a looming presence enter the space. Without warning, the guards are flung against the wall, floating in mid-air, choking, struggling to breathe. The figure steps towards them and pulls out a glowing red lightsaber, sparking with static. You cough and take deep breaths and roll yourself up despite being tied from behind and keep out of the way of the electrifying weapon.

“I don’t remember granting a prisoner showcase.” His mask has no eyes, but you can tell his stare is filled with rage.

“Com-commander, w-we”, the guards watching fled while the three guards who were leading the assault on you attempt to explain themselves.

“SILENCE!” with the boom of his command, the fiery saber skewered across each of their necks, burning them instantly, splattering blood  across the cell walls, leaking into the concrete’s craters. But he wasn’t done there, he took several violent slashes at their bodies to destroy them beyond recognition.

 _Holy shit._ You’ve never seen anyone killed like that before, let alone with a lightsaber.

The cloaked figure turned to you, turning off the lightsaber. He paused in silence, staring in your direction. Perhaps it was the cell’s walls or the recent violation of your body, but his stature is more impressive than you remember.

You cower in the corner, clutching your clothes. You can only muster a small whisper through your blushing face, embarrassed and reeling from the witnessed assault, “ _t-thank you_.”

“No permission granted to speak", he commanded, “you will be examined before interrogation.”

One stormtrooper stood guard as another one undid your wrists. You can feel the cloaked figure’s presence infiltrating your head, a sense of pain and dread replaced with a temporary sense of calm.  He killed your assaulters and while you appreciate that, you wish the assault never happened in the first place.

“Take 2914782 to the medbay immediately. I want a full medical examination completed. No exceptions. ”

“Yes, Commander Ren,” the stormtroopers nodding in response.

As quickly as he entered into the fury, he disappeared. Your curiosity about Commander Ren only heightened. He spared your life not once, but intervened three times. _What does he want?_ the thoughts continue to run across your mind. The stormtroopers guided you out of the cell to the opposite direction. The further he seemed away, the more the pain, dread, and anxiety rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough time for Readerchan :( Thanks for reading-- I appreciate and love your kudos and comments <3 you can follow me on tumblr @alexandriabloom. After the next couple chapters, I will probably go to updating maybe once a week. I had a lot of stuff crafted already, so that's why it seems I can get a lot out now.  
> ANYWAY,  
> stay sweet -Alexandria
> 
> next time: examine & interrogate  
> Will things get better? It’s called Star Wars not Star Peace. But eventually yes, it will.


	4. The Examination & The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Kylo Ren ordered a medical examination for you then you face interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more "plot" development than porn/smut.
> 
> CHAPTER SPECIFIC TAGS not in main tags yet  
> medical fetish, slight lesbian dubcon action, dubcon
> 
> And apologies in advance for dropped words or errors. I will go back through and edit all these in the near future.

***** *** ***  
**

The first sight of the ship was overwhelming enough, but now walking through the vast halls and open spaces of this station only exacerbated that feeling. In the moment, you’d rather crawl into a hole, but there was nowhere to hide, even if you wanted to.

As you make your way down the corridor, every eye could be felt on your body. Even the group of faceless stormtroopers marching like robots. Activity and purpose seemed to fill every body walking by.

_Did they all know who you were?_

"To the right,” the trooper’s mechanical voice ordered.

Warm, welcoming lighting filled the the medbay. A calming sense fell over you to be out of the bustling hallways of the fortress.

“2914782?” the nurse asks.

Your minders gestured you to respond.

“That...that would be me,” you answer tentatively.

“Orders from Commander Ren. 2914782. Full medical. No exceptions.”

“Of course. Please stand guard at the door. I don’t anticipate any problems.”

The troopers release you and guide you into the examination room. The nurse closes the door behind them.

“Hello 2914782, I’m Aranpt and I will be conducting your medical examination today. How are you?” she asks while putting on gloves.

“I-I’m here?” you respond, taking in the sights of the room’s impressive wall of cabinets and making your way to the padded examination table.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Force of habit. I’m used to seeing personnel, not prisoners. They have a separate medical team.”

“Am I in the wrong place?” you ask, confused.

“Oh no, you’re in the right place for sure”, she laughs adding, “Commander Ren himself ordered a full medical examination. It’s not typical for _any_ prisoners to be up here, let alone him requesting anything from us for one.” She kept tapping away on data pad.

Your mind flashes back to the cloaked figure, “Commander Ren. Who is he? What is he going to do to me?”

You could hear the nurse’s thoughts. It was written across her face _probably eliminate you like most of the prisoners, maybe torture you first._ “Is-is he going to hurt me?” you add to your questions.

She laughs, hands you several pills and a cup of water, gesturing to take them.  

“You might need to know who he is first. Commander Kylo Ren is one of our leaders, maybe _the_ leader. Though he and General Hux seem to battle it out.”

_What the fuck did I just swallow?_

“Does everyone have those...swords?” you ask.

“Ohhh so you’ve seen that?” she begins pulling out different bottles and tubes from the cabinets.  “Commander Ren’s lightsaber is a special weapon. Supposedly, he built it himself. Only he has anything close to that. General Hux is a bit more...theoretical military based, lots of books. And not so into the fiery weapons.”

You try adding to the conversation to avoid thinking about the bruising forming around you body, “yeah, Commander Ren sounds...a bit mysterious.”

The nurse’s voice lowers, “a bit mystical is more like it. I’ve seen him freeze men in place and choke them from several feet away.” She notices your face and quickly changes tone, “not every interrogation ends in elimination. If I were you, I would offer to serve the First Order from the get go. It works.”

She pulls out a long silver stick with a light on one end and begins examining your face.

 _Should I make small talk while she’s prodding me?_ you think.

“I saw him do it.”

“Do what?” she asks, looking around your scalp.

“What you said-- freeze them in place, choke them, before he pulled out the...lightsaber--ow!” you move instinctively.

“You have a bruise forming back here, at the base of your neck. Sorry. About touching it.”

 _No shit lady_ , you think to yourself.

“I am going to apply this cream. It will burn, but should help.” You feel her hand begin applying the cream before her sentence even finishes and within seconds, the base of your neck feels like a scalding hot burn sinking deep into your skin.

You gasp, gripping the edge of the examination table.

“I’ve had big bad troopers scream when that was applied. You’re a tough cookie.”

“I’ve been through worse”, your fingertips slowly loosen as you become accustom to the burning sensation.

The nurse goes back her datapad, typing furiously.

“Will he do that to me?”

“If I am entirely honest”, you brace while she pauses, “no. I don’t think so. He sent you to me after all, so I think he wants you alive.”

She continued typing information into her datapad, half ignoring your worries.

“You have extensive bruising, but the rest of your faculties seem fine. I unfortunately cannot give you anything for the psychological trauma because of interrogation rules.”

_Great. Awesome._

“But afterwards-,” she begins again.

“Assuming there is an afterwards”, you interject.

“Afterwards”, she replies with more forceful assurance, “I will see to it personally you get some mind relief. I promise.”

You let out a sigh, _not like I have much control in here anyway, may as well accept it_.

“I appreciate it. So are we done now?” you glance nervously at the door, afraid of the other side, but also eager to end the exam.

“Oh no, sorry. That was the routine examination aspects. We have to do a vaginal and anal examination as well.”

“We. Have to?”

“We have to...especially given your occupation”, she adds, nonchalantly.

_Great. Just what I wanted._

“Does everyone know that about me?” asking the question you already know the answer to.

“It is part of your intake profile. Anyone who pulls it up would know”, she answers.

“Does everyone here know about...the..incident?”

“No. We tend to keep those incidents for higher security clearances.”

 _A little relief. I guess._

“Please remove your clothing and sit up here,” the nurse instructs, as she adjusts the table into a chair and pulls out two metal stirrups for your feet to sit in.

You begrudgingly remove your clothing and prop yourself up on the examination contraption. _Deep breaths, deep breaths,_  you say over and over to yourself as you close your eyes, feeling exposed as your slip your feet into the metal stirrups.

“I am going to touch you know, okay?”

“Okay,” you reply, keeping your deep breathing exercises steady as possible.

Her gloved fingers insert and she begins to examine your parts still swollen from assault. You wince as her fingers enter you.

“Hmm I see...” the nurse murmurs to herself. “Swelling, some slight tearing.”

You wince again, but this time in embarrassment as you start feeling yourself get wet from the exposure and touch of the nurse.

“Relax,” the nurse whispers, “your response is very good.” Her fingers move slowly in and out of your hole.

“I am sorry about what happened to you,” her voice gets deeper.

“It...it’s not the first time,” your breathing becomes increasingly relaxed as two of her fingers continue moving in and out at a deliberate pace, her other hand starts lightly massaging your clit.

“I heard Commander Ren punished them, just so you know.”

“Ooohh,” you let out a quiet moan as the rubbing becomes more pronounced. "I-I know, I saw,"you add losing your breath at the end.

“I’d kill a couple of assholes for you too--you’re beautiful.”

“Thank...you….ohhhhh..fu-” her hands immediately ceased action, like a faucet turned off suddenly, denying you an orgasm.

Without words, she releases your feet from the stirrups and eases down part of the examination chair to make it a flat table again.

“Please flip over,” she instructs.

_What just happened?_

Before you could respond, you feel your buttocks being pulled apart and a single gloved finger inserted into your rectum.

“AGH!” letting out a sign of discomfort.

“Not used often?” she asked with a sense of surprise.

 _I’m a whore, not a fucking machine_ , you think to yourself.

“Uh...no….surprisingly,” you respond with more grace than your internal monologue.

The nurse removes her gloves and pulls out a new pair, grabbing a small tube off the counter.

“Now this position will be uncomfortable, but gives me the best access to complete your post-event treatment. Please get up on all fours, then bend at the elbows down. I need full view of you,” she instructed.

You comply, knowing it will all be over soon.

“Now this will be extremely cold….you will feel a pinch,” the nurse inserted two tiny tubes into you, one in your vagina and the other in your anus.

“AH----”, you gasped. Ice cold gel begins to coat the inner linings. Tingling pain shoots through as your tissue and muscle begins to tighten. Your gasp turns into a scream.

“There you go--  brand new,” she smiles.

“Br-brand new? What did you do to me? What the hell is that stuff??” you ask in anger.

“It’s called science,” the nurse answered matter of factly, removing her gloves and tapping away on her datapad.

“Again, I will see that you get mind relief. You have my word,” she hands your clothing over and types away as you get dressed. You notice her catching final peaks at you.

“Just tell them everything. He will know if you don’t,” she added with a final warning.

“I will. Thank you,” you say as a loud knock on the door came.

“2914782. Time for interrogation.”

***** *** *** *****

The medbay’s calming light was now in the distance, as your single trooper escort leads you down a darker hallway.  The walk seems to take forever, but at least the uber-cold tingling feeling is dissipating. If the medbay was warm and welcoming, the interrogation chambers with the opposite, cold and uninviting.

The trooper pushes you in and ties you to a standing interrogation board. The room was so dark, you could barely assess the size or what was in it.

“Is this _really_ necessary?” you ask boldly.

The trooper looks at you then goes back to tying you up.

“Is he going to be interrogating me?”

The trooper says nothing.

“Not much of a talker I see.”

“No, but I’ve heard you use your mouth.”

It was Commander Ren. You were so focused on the trooper that you failed to notice the heavy boots or the soft stream of light that entered the room with his presence. The trooper exits the space, leaving you alone with him.

“I-I WILL SERVE THE FIRST ORDER!” you blurt out.

 _Oh great, good job self_.

Commander Ren stops, looks at you, and continues forward towards you.

“You know him,” he says with static.

“I mean it. I will serve the First Order, absolutely. And fully.”

“You know him,” he states again.

“K-know who?”

“YOU KNOW HIM,” his voice and presence fills with anger.

“I-I’m sorry I don’t understand. Who are you talking about?” you ask, afraid.

“Are you always this coy with your clients cunt?”

The mask hoovered mere inches for your face. You can see the worn edges and knicks from wear or combat.

_Clearly you already think I’m some subhuman garbage. This is not going well._

“I’ve...been with many, just-just give me a name and I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.”

“Dameron. Pilot Poe Dameron.”

Your face changes, as soon as he utters _Poe_.

He reads you instantly, “so, you know do him.”

“Y-yes. I do but-.” You didn’t want to lie, but didn’t want to give too much away because he gave you one of the best experiences.

“I’ve seen your thoughts. You’ve been with him.”

“But- he was just a client at the brothel for a night. Barely a night. I hardly _knew_ him.”

“Your emotions give a lot away. What was he there for?”

“I do mean it, I will serve the Fir-”

“Stop. Answer my questions.”

“I-I don’t know. He chose me out of the line up…”

“Line up for what?”

_Okay, this guy clearly hasn’t been to a brothel before._

“A line-up to get ...chosen..”

“Chosen for Resistance work?”

“No”, you respond thinking how out of touch this guy was, “chosen to spend the night with...entertaining…”

“Fucking.”

 _Oh good, you got the notes too_.

“Yes,” you gulp with a tinge of shame.

“You fucked him for what?”

Internally, you were dying on the inside, _why is he so interested in this?_

 _Just tell them everything, tell_ **_him_ ** _everything._

“We didn’t really fuck”, you explain, “he pleasured me more than the other way around.”

“I doubt that.”

His posture and voice softened slightly from the more forceful tone he began with.

“Well, he did. And it isn’t like I know him. It was the first time I’d even met him…” your voice trails off softer and quieter as he moves closer to your body, you could practically feel your breath bounce off against him.

You continue, “then he just left in the middle of the night...”

“Why didn’t you leave with him?”

You contemplated the scene, trying to bring back the memories.

“He- he said he didn’t have room.”

“You don’t believe him.”

“In my position, I shouldn’t believe anyone. Telling me whatever I want to hear, like I do to them.”

“Maybe whores are smarter than we give them credit for.”

You swallow deeply, “it is part of the profession.”

“Are you telling me what I want to hear?”

“No. You’d would probably know if I did anyway.”

A silence hung between you both like he didn’t know how to respond. You didn’t know whether he was going to lash out violently and kill you in one choke or make you faint with one hand wave again.

“He left you. What did he take instead?”

The Commander’s presence was unnerving, but oddly comforting. It’s the person you’d seen the most of in the recent hours. Maybe it was just the exhaustion from the day, but you were ready to hand over any and every thing to this masked figure.

“He left with a droid.”

“A droid?”

“Yeah, a BB unit you know one of those ones shaped like a-”

He interrupts, “...I know what a BB-unit looks like.”

_Uhm yeah you used some mystical force powers to choke people, I should have assumed you knew what a BB unit looks like._

“Well. It started making noises and he just..left.” With those words you recalled the memory, watching Poe in your mind hold your head and kiss you.

“You feel guilt. Do you work for the Resistance?”

“No. I will serv-” you attempt to respond.

“The First Order. As you’ve said...answer my question,” he demands.

You take a deep calming breath, “I do not work for the Resistance. Poe...never mentioned the Resistance or if he is part of it. Just that he’s a pilot-”

He snapped back with the same sharp tone and fierceness he began the inquisition, “we know you were born to rebels, do not lie to us.”

“I am telling you, I have no allegiance to the Resistance. I-I don’t even like them…” your voice filling with hurt. _Please believe me, please believe me, please believe me._

“I will judge that.” He raises his hand and an overwhelming force begins to pull and pulsate your temples.

It feels as if someone was rummaging through your mind, traveling through each year of your life looking for the painful, anxiety filled, and forgotten memories. In the moment you were blank, helpless to stop it, your whole body lurches forward, placing pressure on the restraints tying you down.

Suddenly, you were jolted back from the sparks of your mind to the interrogation chamber.

“AHHHhhhh…” you let out in an automatic vocal.

“The Resistance used you. But it appears without your knowledge,” the tone in his modulated voice changed.

“Used me?” you questioned.

“The threat from you can be classified as eliminated, ” he turns away from you, heading towards a datapad on the wall.

“A-are you going to kill me now?” preparing yourself mentally for your doom. _Maybe I’m not a threat  anymore because I’m about to face a red laser to the body,_ you think.

The cloaked statue looks back at you.

“No.”

With that response,  the ties binding you to the interrogation board loosen simultaneously.

“Am...I...free to leave?” you ask, looking around the room bewildered.

“No. You’ll be serving the First Order now. You’ll be of use to us, unless you decide to become a traitor. But...”, the mask turns back to you, “...you’ve given your word.”

You sighed, momentarily relieved, but then you think back to the incident from earlier today,   _doing ...what...exactly?_

Almost as if he heard your mind, he responds back to his command tone, “none of what you do from here is of concern to me.” He turns away from you, heading to the exit.

“C-commander Ren?” you ask, _immediately_ regretting you brief bravery to speak up.

Turning back, he acknowledges your request.

He pauses, “the guards will show you to the servant quarters.”

“Thank you,” you whisper, bowing your head slightly in deference.

Questions and anxieties begin racing through your mind.

Instead of leaving the room, he walks steadily towards you. His massive figure looming over you. Your smaller stature barely meets his chest. You aren’t looking at his mask, just the black fabric torso invading your space.

His helmet and voice lowers down to you, “do **_not_ ** mistake any kindness or acts of goodwill towards you as weakness.”

He leaves you there and with no further words, as he exits the room. You close your eyes and take in the last moments of your exchange with him.

“2914782?” a voice from the hallway calls.

“Yes?” you respond.

“What is your name?”

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! The next chapters will have an increased smut factor (isn't that what you're here for? Only me? Bueller?) Anyway, thanks for all your kudos and love! follow me on tumblr @alexandriabloom stay sweet! <3alexandria
> 
> Next Chapter: Fish Out of Water
> 
> Welcome to your new life. Smut Happens.


	5. Fish Out of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day in your new life as not a prostitute or prisoner but...a laundry worker with a case of haunting dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SPECIFIC TAGS  
> General Hux, humiliation, dreams
> 
> again, apologies beforehand with any mistakes or errors I've made.

“I’m (Y/N),” you taste the words fully in your reply. You were starting to get used to the number.

“Follow me,” the officer picks up pace and you hurry to follow along, your body still sore and aching for the day.

“Welcome to the Finalizer, commanded by the First Order. We are lead by Supreme Leader Snoke and believe in order and stability that leads to progress.”

“....so who was-”

“Kylo Ren? Commander Kylo Ren? He is the right hand to Supreme Leader Snoke. General Armitage Hux leads our military commands. Best to stay out of their way.”

_ Got it, _ you think.

You both stride past a sparking wall with several molten slices through the control panels. Technicians were hurriedly fixing the wall.

“That is why you should stay out Ren’s way. He has a...temper.”

“Noted,” you look over your shoulder, back at the technicians working.

“The floors down that wing above us are all military and special command. You are never to enter in that area, clear?”

“Yes. Clear.” 

“Down this wing are general quarters and below us is where you will be located. In the servant quarters.”

You nod along, following him down several flights of stairs and through a long hallway with strips of lights illuminating the floor.

“Place your hand on the screen”, as he directed you, the door slid open to reveal a small quarters space, “doing that will unlock the quarters.”

He continues, “your belongings are placed here, along with your First Order issued data pad.”

“So. What will I be doing, exactly, every day? I’m not military trained...”

“Laundry. No one mistook you for a military background.”

_ That obvious, eh? _

He walks over to grab the datapad off the small desk in the corner, “the datapad communicates your daily schedule to you. Because you were taken in as a prisoner, you are on LOH, limited outside hours for the time being. You are only permitted to leave your quarters during the stated times on your schedule. Understood?”

“Yes. Understood”

“Touching the scheduled item will direct you to the most efficient route to where you need to be. I recommend not deviating from the assigned route. You must also wear this tracking pin, except for showering and at the request of any Commander,” he says, handing you a tiny metal pin with the First Order’s insignia.

“Understood.”

“You report to Officer Tanomas Yassirk at 0500.”

" Understood”, you reply, taking the datapad from the officer’s hands. He exits with the door shuttering behind him, leaving you to examine the quarters on your own.

Despite being a servant, the space wasn’t nearly as small as your planet’s. You had a personal kitchen area, already stocked with meal ration bars and various liquids you’ve never seen before, a small desk, a refresher, a closet with your uniform pieces already hung, and a slightly bigger bed than you were used to. It wasn’t a grandiose fucking room with golden tub, but it was more than you’d ever have previously. 

_ No alcohol though _ , you think to yourself, wishing now more than ever to be drunk out of your mind.

Along the wall, you noticed a slat with a handle. Walking over to it, you push it aside, fearing what you might see.

It reveals a small porthole looking out to space. You lose your breath for a moment, taking in the sight of a million specks of light flickering against the blackened space. 

In the closet, you notice your canvas bag you fled with. Excited to see a piece of home, you rip it open.

“Coins. Accounted for. Clothes. Here. Necklace…”

Your crystal necklace from your original homeland was missing. It was the only possession you had left from your former, former life.  _ Ugh, they probably stole it _ , you presume. It wasn't a big deal, all things considered since your life was in tact, but it was still yours.  


The LOH restricted your travel outside until morning, so you wash up and head to sleep.

*******

“You want to serve the First Order?”

“Yes...I want to serve the First Order.” 

You are sitting on your knees on the floor, fully naked across the pitch black room from Kylo Ren. You recognize the modulated voice and see the glints of silvery chrome outlining his mask from the bare bit of light between you two.

“Then serve the First Order,” he commands.

“How can I?” you ask.

“Come to me,” he orders.

You crawl across  the room in submission. Feeling the slick cool floor under your fingertips. You can feel his eyes gazing on your form.  


“Yes, come to me and serve the First Order,” he continues to direct you.  


He is sitting on a wide throne-esque chair, legs apart. You resume your seated position in front of him, bowing your head.

“I will serve you,” you answer.

A gloved hair touches your face from your ear  and slowly moves along your jaw then across your cheek to your reddened lips. You feel the rough cloth across every pore. When his fingers scrawl across your lips, your eyes look up to his masked face.

“You will,” he responds, pulling his robes aside to reveal his huge cock.

“Serve the First Order,” he commands, rubbing his cock’s length with his free hand and guiding your face towards it with his other.

**_Bryank - bryank - vbeep vbeep Vbeep VBeep VBEeep VBEEp VBEEP VBEEP VBEEP BRRYYANNNKKK_ ** **!**

The datapad alarm sounds, startling you awake from your dream.

_ What the fuck was that about, _ you think silencing the pad. The alarm was unnerving, but there was no sun or moon cycle to help you keep time while out in the darkness of space, so better get used to it.

*******

You throw on the black uniform as quickly as you can, realizing you've lost precious seconds going over the dream in your head instead of preparing for the day. The outfit is form-fitted, but even with the high neckline, the black top accentuates your predominate chest. _ Gods, it is like no one has breasts here _ . You try to stretch it out to make it roomier, but it seems to only constrict your figure further.

You leave your hair up in your typical high ponytail with long braid.  _ No time to change that now _ . 

On your way out the door, you stab your finger on the tracking pin while attaching it to your top.

_ FUCK, Where am I going to run to anyway, really? The void outside? _    you think; grabbing the datapad, it is time for your first day in your new life on board.

The hallways are a maze.  _ This ship is probably larger than my whole town _ , you ponder as the overwhelmingness of the space gets to you. The halls contain a massive amount of humans and creatures walking around with purpose while your head was in your pad, closely following the little triangle with your coordinates in real time. In the flurry of activity, you run smack into a large figure wearing a coat, tripping and dropping your datapad at their feet.

“Are you lost?” the man asks in a not so helpful, but terse tone.

“I-I’m so s-sorry, it is my first day, I-I’m trying to find my way,” stammering and grabbing your data pad, you notice not just the long coated man’s boots, but the second pair next to it with the long cloak.

_ Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Good job, way to start your day! Didn't you want to see the person you dreamed about sucking their cock first thing in the morning??  _

“Stand up, regain control of yourself.”

“Again, I apologize Commander Ren and ,” you look for his nametag somewhere or hope divine intervention will help you out in that moment.

“General Hux,” he responded, annoyed.

“Yes, right, General Hux,” you awkwardly bow, then stand up stiffly at attention not knowing what to do. Your body begins shaking with anxiety. His skin was nearly as pale as your own, but his red hair was a bit brighter than yours. 

Just then, as you are examining his face, he lets out a loud laugh.

Then he stares with intensity at you, reaching out to touch your long braid. He moves it from your back to your front, draping it across your chest. Weaving his fingers down its length, he stops slowly over your breasts to feel them up.

“Is this slutty slave hair your personal preference? Is it a signal that you’ll  **_fuck_ ** anything?”

Your cheeks flush with embarrassment and you try not to let the water out of your eyes  from the humiliation. You could sense every passerby taking in the scene of Hux's hands across your chest and asking if you'll fuck anything.  


“Answer. Me. Is it a signal that you’ll  **_fuck_ ** anything?” he asks again.

“N-no. I-I ran out of time this morning to-,” you feel a slight sense of calm rush over your body, quieting your shaking and tears.

“Watch your walking path. I’d hate to institute a disciplinary action on your first day.”

“Yes, General. I will. I promise.”

“Dismissed.”

You head off down the hallway on your way to the laundry bay, unsure if your cheeks were still red from being humiliated by General Hux or flustered in the presence of Commander Ren, as your dreams continues to swim in your head.  


You finally find your location and a man greets you at the door. He must be your boss, Tanomas Yassirk. 

“Hi I’m--,” you go to shake hands with the man at the door.

Before you could say your name, he interjects, “late. Your schedule is changed to a double shift now as punishment.”

“Right, well I ran into General Hux and Commander Ren..um..literally.”

“There’s no record of that input,” he responds, flatly.

“Well I did. And you could ask them you know,” you respond with more forward sass in your voice.

He moves closer into your personal space, “are you asking me to go to the two heads of the First Order and ask them if a laundry whore ran into them in the hallway and made you late for your duties?”

You attempt to explain, “well, when you...”   


“If you are late another day this week and your excuse isn’t there was an attack against this ship and regime, I will make sure that they personally punish you for your flagrant violations.”

“Got it,” you reply with acceptance.  


He glanced down at your and relaxed his shoulders a bit. “Have you worked in laundry before?”

_ Maybe he hasn’t seen your work history.  _ “Not in a formal capacity. But I am familiar with the process.”

“Can you mend and hem garments?”

“Uhm yes, I know the basics.”

“Very well. You will spend your first shift in the cleaning division. We clean all the linens: uniforms, sheets, and so forth. And your second shift, you will spend in the repair division. I will assign you a partner in each shift. They will oversee your work. If your work is unsatisfactory, you will receive a disciplinary remark. Once you hit three disciplinary remarks, you will receive a disciplinary action.”

“Okay.”

“For your knowledge, you already have one disciplinary remark.”

“B-BUT I EXPLA-”

“Two now. One additional for talking back to authority.”

You settle down, taking a deep breath and holding in any further reaction.

“Shri-Lan Kirra will oversee your first shift, Otara Sindal will oversee your second shift. I will periodically check your progress. Understood?”

“Yes. I mean, understood,” you respond, following him back to the cleaning division’s space. You roll up your hair into one larger bun, not wanting any further remarks on your looks.

Tanomas directs you to your work space and points out Shri-Lan Kirra. She is a tall, gangly thin woman with a sallow greying face and harsh features and clipped short blonde hair in a similar style to General Hux.

“You must be (Y/N),” Shri-Lan says.

“Yes, that is my name. You must be Shri-Lan Kirra,” you respond, hoping to dodge a confrontation for once this morning.

“Cleaning is simple. Separate the garments, input to the wash vets and input the codes accordingly. When they are done, put a new load in, then fold and organize the cleaned items. It is hardly hyperspace science, I bet even a dumb, pretty girl like yourself could do it. Maybe you could even move up the ranks without sleeping with the boss if you’re good enough.”

“Thank you,” you respond.  _ Avoid confrontation, avoid confrontation, _ you repeat internally. “But I don’t plan on it.”

“They all say that,” she replies, leaving you to your station. You could just space out for several hours, focused on cleaning and folding.

At your stated mealtime, you follow the crew down to the cafeteria. The room was abuzz with chatter and gossip about various people and officers. You follow the line and grab a tray filled with all sorts of food you’ve never seen before. Heading over to an empty table, you sit down, and dig your fingers into the meal, piecing it apart and inspecting every bite, with a confused look on your face.

Then you hear a round of a laughter.  You hadn’t noticed while examining your food so closely that nearly half of the room was watching you like an anthropological experiment.

“Ever hear of utensils, greysor?” another worker from the laundry bay laughs and throws utensils onto your table. 

But your appetite disappears.

You toss your food into trash bins and head back to your workspace while fighting back tears. Once you put in another load in the wash vat and begin to fold the freshly clean items, you let out tears, hoping the machine will cover up the sounds of your sobs.

_ I don’t belong here. I don’t belong anywhere.  _

“(Y/N)?”

“I’m Otara and I don’t cut slack for whores like you,” the short woman responded. She was much shorter than yourself, but had the same gaunt, sallow look as Shri-Lan. Laundry does that to a person, you suppose.

_ Why does eveyone think I am going to whore myself out of here?? _

“Follow the directions in the manual for consistency”, she says, laying out a large binder on the worktable,”for items with a gold ticket attached, bring them to our attention. We don’t want your inexperience fucking up the high ranks.”

That’s the last sentence Otara mutters to you as she walks back to her worktable several rows down. 

For the next meal break, you hide in the public refresher, eating a meal ration bar by yourself, then head back to work. When the next shift comes, you feel a small sense of relief knowing you won’t be made fun of or called a monkey-like creature. 

By the time the second shift is complete, your fingers feel tight and numb. The halls were less busy, so you make it back to your quarters without running into someone, thankfully.

A small package sits outside your door. You snatch it up quickly and scan your hand to enter your quarters. You rip it open with a note inside.

_ To: Y/N _

_ From: Aranpt, as promised _

It contains several mind relief pills and a small bottle of Corellian brandy.

“May the gods bless you, Aranpt” you say, undressing. You take a  single pill and swig of the brandy. 

 You drift off to sleep quickly, to be expected as your aching bones and reeling mind simply want to shutdown after the day you’ve experienced.

*******

“You want to serve the First Order?” a voice calls out to you.  


“Yes...I want to serve the First Order,” you respond, with confidence. 

Your hands are tied up above your head limiting your mobility. Naked in the same black room as before. You recognize the modulated voice behind you, only you can’t see it because your eyes are covered with a black cloth.  


“Then serve the First Order,” he commands.

“How can I?” you ask, whispering softly.

“Come to me,” he orders.

You suddenly feel two gloved hands run the length of your body.

“I will serve you,” you answer. A soft moan escapes from your breath as his leather gloved hands glide across your nipples, exciting them,.

“You will,” his voice responds and you feel a hard bulge against your sex. 

“Serve the First Order,” he commands, rubbing his cock’s length against your dripping cunt, pulling your body close into his.

_ Bryank - bryank - vbeep vbeep Vbeep VBeep VBEeep VBEEp VBEEP VBEEP VBEEP BRRYYANNNKKK _

The datapad alarm sounds, startling you up in your bed. Your eyes alert themselves wide open. You're sweating and breathing heavily, then feel a chill in the air.  


_ Why do I keep dreaming of him? _   you ask yourself, opening the porthole to gaze out into the darkness.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun, right? 
> 
> Next chapter: New Day Turns to Night  
> This next chapter will probably take me a few days to do. Again, thanks for all of your comments and kudos, I appreciate it a lot! stay sweet <3alexandria


	6. New Day Turns to Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in this world for readerchan. Will it get better? Will the dreams stop? Will I ever learn how to write a good chapter summary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for mistakes/spelling errors/word mixups. I write fast and edit later. I promise I will eventually get around to clean up. But now for what you really came for:

The first day was nothing short of travesty.  Would the second day progress better than the first? The black uniform felt more comfortable with the second wear and the tight bun you would get used to.  


Navigating the sterile hallways became less overwhelming (though walking alongside the wall and picking up your head more frequently ALSO helped.)  At breakfast, you tend to yourself, eating the meal properly this time and observing the space around you.  No one sat with you, but that’s okay. Eating alone in the cafeteria hall felt better than eating alone in your quarters.

You hurry to the laundry bay and jump straight to work on time.  _ Wash, fold, wash, fold. _ You spaced out while working, your body into the routine before a figure interrupts you.

" You survived one night...” you notice Shri-Lan appear out of thin air at your workstation table.

You look up and reply, “yes...I did.”

“And made it on time the second day”, she responds.

A long pause held between you both as you continued to work and Shri-Lan observed you, grabbing part of your folding pile as a helpful gesture. You aren’t sure what to say back and considering yesterday’s taunts you aren’t exactly welcoming her with open arms.

“Your work is good. You wash quickly, fold quickly, and Otara said you mend well. Normally, I have to...correct..more. Like explain where the soap goes.”

You give a slight smile. “Thank you.”

“Did you work in laundry before you were sent here?”

“No…I mean, I did laundry, all of us did. I made costumes”, you respond. “We had to make our own and I demonstrated an ability for it, so I helped where I could….it was a way to get out of doing other things...”

“It probably wasn’t hard with how little fabric was required.”  

Your face changes, the brief trust broken.

“Excuse me?” you respond.

She sees your face and offers sarcastically, “I’m kidding. It’s. A. Joke.”

You stop your fold and stare at her directly in the eyes, “do you think I’m a joke?”

“No. But I think you’re a whore. I was giving you a compliment that you can do something other than suck cock, so why don’t you take it and just be grateful? Taking it _is_ what you know how to do after all...” 

Your mind races with anger, your heart beats so loudly through your ears it feels like it might burst. Without realizing it, your hand raises and slaps her across the face.

“I came here to serve the First Order and I’m doing just that,” you reply harshly.

“ _ YOU FUCKING SLAPPED ME- YOU FUCKING CUNT!” _

She lunges across the table, with a small blade drawn.  You duck and shove the table into her stomach, to briefly stop her attack back at you.

“ **STOOOOOOP** .” 

Tanomas stands before you both frozen by the boom of his voice.   


“Causing trouble again?” His voice is quiet, but stern.

“No, I--”, you begin.

“Shri-Lan”, Tanomas interjects. “Go make your rounds. I shouldn’t say you name again this shift.” She gathers herself and glares at you while you stand up and stand before Tanomas alone.  


“Now you. Again.  You keep causing problems.”

“I-I’m sorry. She was calling me a whore and I was...upset.”

“Everyone calls you that", he responded without so much as a blink.  


You voice expresses defeat, "yes, I understand. I will learn to control my anger. Maybe I could work just a different shift in the mean time.”

“Did she not tell you before you decided to fight?”

“...I’m sorry. I don’t understand what you’re referring to?”

“You _are_ being moved to repairs. The quality of your work, even after only one day is impressive. I think you would be more suited to that role than mindless folding.”

You are briefly taken aback by the compliment, “...thank you.”

“As for your punishment...”

Your chest sank.

“You are relieved of your duties for the rest of the day. But no working today means you are to eat meal rations in your room. I’m not recommending further discipline actions to the command, because this is not worth their time. It’s barely worth mine to even discuss it.”

“Understood.” 

“Your datapad will inform you tomorrow of your report time and updated schedule. Dismissed.”

Meal rations were truly punishment enough. Dry, flavorless, and only temporarily feeling. You grab your datapad and leave the bay, shooting Shri-Lan a dirty look on your way out.   


As you walk down the hall, you see Kylo Ren ahead. As you slow your pace, your mind drifts through the porthole off into space, thinking about the dreams from the past couple nights. For a brief moment, you  swear you can feel his eyes on you, though you've never seen them. As you get closer in range, your eyes drift lower, as to not meet his mask and reveal the sexual plays in your dreams. After you pass him, you pick up the pace.  _ Why do I feel like a dumb little girl? What is wrong with my brain? _

Eventually, you make it back to your quarters, keeping it together. The room has been cold since you arrived, but today it feels even brisker. The sheets on your bed are a thin fabric and no help to retain heat. The data pad charger is the only item in the room other than your body that generates heat. Curling up in bed with your meager lunch ration you make a tent with the sheets and your bed to retain warmth. 

_ I wished for so long to be left alone and untouched,  _ you think to yourself, _and here I am, alone_. You weren’t close to the girls back “home”, but they weren’t hostile like Shri-Lan. Eventually, your mind shuts down off into much-needed sleep.

*******

_ “You want to serve the First Order?” the voice calls to you again. _

_ “Yes...I want to serve the First Order,” you reply, waiting for further command. _

_ Your eyes are blindfolded, the sensation of fingers on your shoulder heightened. _

**Bryank - bryank - vbeep vbeep Vbeep VBeep VBEeep VBEEp VBEEP VBEEP VBEEP BRRYYANNNKKK**

The datapad alarm sounds echo through the room.

“UGGHHH!” 

Visibly upset and disappointed the dream didn’t linger, you lay in bed, wondering where the dream would have gone from there. 

Normally, the datapad light stops, but a steady blinking light remained after negating the alarm.

**SCHEDULE ALERT** , popped across the screen.

_ They mentioned this would be happening, didn’t they? _ , you think to yourself.

A flick of the screen displays your new schedule for the day. Your working shift wouldn’t begin until after evening meal, but your afternoon tagged you in the training bay near the weapon storage area. _What is training for?_ you wonder to yourself.  


Like the room temperature, your shower was frigid. The briskness helps wake you up, as space doesn’t have a typical sun and moon cycle. You’re not even quite sure how many days you’ve been on board. 

Before heading into your new day, you throw on the provided athletic wear. Clearly no armor was included in your pack, just fitted black pants, long sleeve top, and bra made out of highly flexible, unfamiliar materials that clung tightly to your body, outlining and accentuating every curve. 

Taking a deep breath, you leave your quarters after attaching your First Order tracking pin, another reminder of your technical a prisoner status on board. A brief moment of confidence runs over you until you hit the corridor filled with groups of storm troopers marching or jogging down the hallway. Your confidence sputters into a gulp in your throat when you pass several damaged wall panels with  lava-filled slashes freshly glowing from them, like you’ve seen before. Your pace slows, as you examine the marks. Technicians push you out the way and you continue the route laid out on your data pad.

General Hux makes his way towards you in the corridor. He cuts off your path and corners you.

“I don’t normally check on the slave labor, but you’re in my path.”

“...I am fine. I am on my way to report for training.” You stood a little straighter around Hux. His stance, his coat, his voice, his whole demeanor irritates yet also  intimidates you.

“Training? I didn’t realize we even bothered to show the weakest how to hold blasters.” His hands brush a stray hair of yours to the side and his hand continues  behind your ear, pulling you up to him as you look away. “Don’t damage your pretty face too much.”

“Forgive me….” you instinctively shake his hand off your face and begin to move away, “but my first duty to the First Order is to be on time.” You stare icily and hurriedly walk away.

The training bay is a large space with sectioned off pods and enclosed areas for weapon training, combat training, environmental exposure, and general fitness. Like with everything else on the ship, you feel overwhelmed by the sites around you. 

“(Y/N)?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Crim Maydar.” His outstretched hand seemed small against his massive figure with bulging muscles popping out of his frame, but had a soft, welcoming smile and voice to contrast that of Hux’s command and tone.

“Hi...so...I’m confused. Why am I here?”

“For basic training and weaponry usage.”

“...I work in laundry, I don’t really need weapons.”

“I know. I don’t make the rules or the schedule- data pad does. Because of your schedule, it will be just us with one-on-one training.”

“Am I here as punishment?”

“Punishment?”

“Uhm, I slapped someone. Yesterday. While serving my scheduled shift. Is that why I’m here?”

You look bewildered as Crim begins laughing so hard he loses his breath and tears come out of his eyes.

“You’re probably here because you  **_ONLY_ ** slapped someone, not just because you did it.”

Then it came to you. “Ohhhh. Am I here because I didn’t slap hard enough?”

“No, hardly. Nearly everyone gets some kind of basic training and weapon rundown. You’ll have several training sessions, but also maintenance days. I assume you haven’t trained before?”

“I have no strength.”

“Not according to your stats.” Crim heavily focuses on his datapad.

You perk up, “really?” 

“I’m kidding. I’m not even sure how you could pick yourself up to be here.”

You laugh.  Then suddenly,  the training bay empties out of the troopers and the room is quiet..

“Some commanders, “big deals” train during this time. It is normally a closed off time for the bay, but they made an exception for you for some reason.  Don’t worry-- they usually go into the simulators anyway. You’ll be here doing the basics…”

“Shooting one of those?”, you gesture to the wall of guns.

“No, unless you call lifting these five pound weights shooting.” Crim catches you staring at the entrance with a small group of men enter. He continues, “just ignore them, they’ll ignore you anyway. Or well, they’ll try.”

“What about you?” you try to kid back.

“Nice try. I fancy a different type.”

“Ohhhh. Is it blondes?” 

“Nice try. Men.”

“OH.  Well...I guess we have that in common.” You smile at your exchange and notice out of the corner of your eye a tall man, thin but muscular, with an angular face and jet black hair enter.

“Maybe it is  _ you  _ that needs to ignore them.”

He brings you back with a laugh and you get to work, while taking intermittent glances towards to other areas in the training bay, tracking the raven-haired man.

Crim puts you through what a fitness examination. Which you fail horribly. Serving drinks and sucking dick didn’t lend itself to being a great weightlifter or superb athleticism.

You fall to the mat, sweating, struggling to for air. 

“I’m done, I-I can’t anymore...please...” you express, through your heavy breaths.

“Alright. Get up weakling,” he helps you up. You notice everyone else is gone, off to their next meal or duty for the day.

“Ever fire one of these before?” Crim pulls down a small laser blaster.

“No...”, staring at it, you reach towards him and attempt grab it.

“Ah-ah not today”, Crim lifts it above your head and places it back on the rack. 

“The showers are over there. You’re welcome to use them, but be forewarned, they aren’t separated.”

“Oh. Bummer.”

“But they are warm, so between you and me, I don’t care who or what I have to shower with.”

“Well, I’m the only one here now, so I think I will take my chances.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

You wave bye and head over to the shower room. Sure enough, it was empty. The large dark grey tiled space is wet and humid, decorated with dozens shower heads and knobs. You remove your sweaty clothes and lay them on a bench. You remove your hair from the tight bun it has been trapped in and let it flow down your back. Every muscle was starting to realize the ache from the workout. 

You twist the knob and the hard stream of hot water runs across your body, fogging up the room. 

Your eyes close and your stretch your arms out, leaning into them against the wall, allowing the hot water to beat your back and release the tension out of every muscle.

You imagine the dream from earlier, being blindfolded. You sense a push of your wrists against the wall and  a heavy force behind you. Your legs instinctively spread apart to make your pussy available  for use. A pressure impresses upon your clit and you let out a soft moan. Your eyes drift to the back of your head as the pressure becomes stronger and the sensation greater. 

“ _ Ohhhhhhhh _ ….”  you let out louder, grinding your hips against the sensation and the hot water pouring down your back. 

“Ohh fuck!” you grunt. The pace quickens and you buck back to meet it and bite your lip to suppress the loud moan you want to let out. Your body jolts with an orgasm and your legs quiver. You feel a sudden relaxation and ability to breath again. As you regain composure and clean the fresh fluid dripping down your legs, you notice a shadow move behind you in the steam. When you turn around, nothing is there. Just the sound of water pattering steadily against the tiles.  

_ Did someone just watch me cum or am I just imagining things? _

Post shower, you head back to your chilly quarters. Another lonely meal ration. At least the cafeteria food was somewhat more pleasing the packet of slop needing reconstitution. After a brief nap, it was time to head to duty.

The evening hours in the laundry bay were slightly quieter. You find your workstation and begin working on a bin of items.

Otara hurriedly stops by your workstation. “Forget those. Not important.” She shoves them aside and hands you a specialty black bin of items. “These are special. Once complete, they must be delivered So complete the box, go deliver, your datapad will tell you where each item goes, got it?”

You stare at her, trying to take in the orders, “...I thought I would just be working on basic repairs. I don’t even know half of these fabrics or what…”

She interrupts you, “you did fine. You work better than nearly everyone else, including those who I swear have been on here since before the ship was finished being built. I was hard on you and just know, that’s just how we are down here.”

“Thank you…I appreciate it”, you graciously reply.

You pull out a couple heavy-wool coats, clearly belonging to generals on board and examine the gold tickets attached for instructions. The mends are fairly simple and quick. Then you pull out a heavy mesh-like fabric garment with hood. The collar edges are frayed by design, but a few obvious tears are throughout the item. You search through your supplies for a bonding agent, as typical needle and thread won’t work. After going through numerous bottles, you finally find one then begin painstakingly scouring the fabric to find each and every tear, carefully rebonding the fabric together. After you finish, you hold it up and realize who the garment belongs.  _ This is Kylo Ren’s _ , you think to yourself. With that realization, you drop the item down, then reach to catch it before it hits the floor.

Otara makes her way through the rounds and stops at your workstation. 

“If you’re done, please go deliver them”, she informs you. 

“Yes..I will..just packing up now…” you say, folding the items into the large bin. 

“The coats have to go first. They’re urgent.”

“Got it.” You head out the bay, down the corridor.

Both coats instructed to leave hanging outside the respective generals’ doors.

Sure enough, the final garment belonged to Commander Ren. Your heart begins to pick up pace as you enter the wing of the ship where his quarters were. A stormtrooper stops you and questions you, looking in your bin and examining your datapad.

This wing was darker, the lighting darkened chrome gray in tone versus the stark white in many of the other corridors you have seen.

The datapad instructs you to enter a code in the side and leave the item hanging in the entry closet.  _ Oh gods, I have to go in? I can’t just drop and dash? _ you think as your heart goes into double-time.

_ Deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths. _ Hands shaking, you enter the code and swallow the air. The door slides open.

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Hope you enjoyed! More soooooooon! <3 abloom
> 
> Next Chapter: Meet Your Master


	7. Meet Your Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't things just work out? I dunno, maybe?

The door slides open into a narrow hallway. The lights are dimmed, making it difficult to make out beyond several steps. You expect to see his imposing figure to be there, but it is empty. 

_ Oh, good, maybe he isn’t here _ , you think to yourself.  _ Just drop the item off and get out. Drop the item off and get out. _

You take a few steps down the lengthy darkened hallway, looking for the entry closet to the left, flushed against the hall, just as the note said. You press your hand against the metal door and slide it open, then you hear a conversation and stirring.

“I’m delivering your repair request. I will be out shortly.” You say to the air.  


Your nervous hands drop the garment on the floor and you quickly drop to your knees to pick it up.

“Your services are unsatisfactory. We are done here,” you hear a gruff, yet familiar voice say.

You stand and pick the garment up. Clutching it close and you take another step down the hall, curiously listening.

” **That’s the bitch who slapped me**.”

Your stomach drops below your knees.

“I don’t care. Leave.”

You recognize the scratchy voice of Shri-Lan. You peer into the living area and see her on the floor, topless, wiping her mouth. Kylo Ren was standing up and adjusting himself.

“ **SHE’S A FUCKING WHORE!** ” she yells.  


“Leave”, his monotone robotic voice commands. 

You take a couple steps back towards the closet and Shri-Lan stomps down the hallway. Avoiding another confrontation is crucial to not getting a punishment from Tanomas or worse, one of the generals.

But the narrow hallway leaves little room to pass. You keep your eyes down to ease the tension. Without warning, Shri-Lan pushes you against the wall ready for attack. Her nails dig into your neck and collarbones. Her eyes glare into yours, as the garment in your hands slips to the floor. You try to pry her hands off of you, but her grip is so tight, you can barely budge her.

“ _ **YOU BITCH, YOU FUCKING WALK IN HERE, I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU!**_ ” she grunts and scream, digging her claws in, piercing your skin.  


Suddenly, her clamp on you loosens and you fall on top of the garment. Bringing your fingertips to your neck and collarbone, you see little specks of blood on your fingertips.

Looking up, you see Kylo at the end of the hallway with his hand  outstretched, 

“You mean nothing”, his voice echoes.

Shri-Lan gasps for air and writhes around. His arm motions downwards and she falls with loud thud to the floor.

The outer door opens and the trooper stationed outside peers in, “is there a problem, Commander?”

“Take her away”, he directs.

“Both of them?”

“No, just the desperate one.” He motions to Shri-Lan.  


You hurriedly speak up, rushing, “I- I finished the repair, I was following my duti-”

“Stay”, he commands and you freeze.

You watch Shrin-Lan get dragged away and the door close. You hang up the repair and stand in the hallway, unsure what to do.

“Come in here.”

You follow his instructions and walk into the open living area of his quarters. The space is expansive, larger than several of your quarters put together. There are several doors to other rooms and another hallway. There were old books and papers and artifacts strew about in a slightly messy manner, but there seemed to be a method to the madness.  


“I--I-I’m sorry for interrupting. I was told to deliver and…”

“And you could have left without making a sound", he remarks.  


”Well,  I didn’t want to-” you begin.

“Want to what?” he responds.

“Will you let me finish a sentence?” you snap back, then quickly cover your mouth. You cover your eyes in shame and sigh.  


A brief pause holds in their air, then he asks,  “are you still loyal?”

“Yes”, you nod and continue, “yes. I made my pledge. I fulfill my duties daily.”

“But you keep getting into trouble.” His masked face is close to you. His body imposing on your space.

“ **_She_ ** attacked me first”, you respond with slight bravery.

“Why do you care what she thinks of you?”

“Why do you wear the mask?”

“I don’t care if you see me with it on or off. I have nothing to hide”, he says matter-of-factly.  


He steps over to a table and with a couple clicks, removes the helmet that obscured his face.

The removal reveals a black tussel of hair and stark pale skin. You immediately recognize the angular face from the training facility that caught your eye. In there, he was light years away, but now here he was mere steps away. He was so much taller and looming next you.

“I’m not afraid, I know who I am”, his voice was softer than the robotic projection, but still with the same sternness.

He steps toward you and your breaths get deeper and focusing on his movement. He lifts up his arms and undoes your hair releasing it from the knotted up bun it was wound up in. The entire time his dark eyes are focused laser sharp on yours. 

“Are you afraid of being who you are?” he asks.

“Everyone has already decided for me who I am. I just...exist.” Your breath seems to stop. He intimidates you. He excites you. You blush being so close and thinking about your fantasies involving him.  


“Her outbursts were unjustified.” He removes his gloves and tosses them to the side. His long fingers gently touch the ripped, scratched and bleeding marks on your neck.

“It burns”, he states.

You nod and close your eyes to not show pain.

“She will face punishment. But you.”

“Please. Please I swear I didn’t--” you swell with anxiety and fear, afraid he was going to punish you too for getting into a fight in his hallway.  


“You serve the First Order well. I feel you would serve me well too.”

Just then, you realized the time pass was well beyond the limits you were given, “I’m sorry--I-I have to get back to my duties. I’ve been gone too long.” You exit the living area and head down the hallway.

”(Y/N)?”

“Yes, Commander?” you stop.

”Those dreams. I have them too.”

You respond with nothing and leave the room, hurrying to get back to the laundry bay. Once out of his quarters, you begin running down the corridor. The exchange with him up close made your body fill to the brim with anxiety. You never gave too much thought to the attractiveness of another, as most people in your life rotated through, never staying beyond a few hours, much less days. And here, you are floating in a spacecraft, guaranteed to catch his gaze.   


Otara greets you back in the bay. “Did one of the generals want time with you?”

You sigh, “no. It just took a bit longer than it was supposed to. My apologies. I got lost.” 

Thankfully, Otara’s datapad went off, distracting her from your false accounting of time and you go back to work.

Alone at your workstation, you let out a sigh of relief that Otara didn’t notice your scratched up neck either.  _ I want to be alone, but I don’t what is wrong with me? _ you think to yourself, working the needles and thread with your fingers.

*******

A couple weeks pass and your schedule becomes routine. Training every other day and work nearly every night. The remainder of your time is spent in your quarters, as your presence outside is still restricted and tracked meticulously.

Shri-Lan hadn’t been seen since the night you delivered the special repairs. But you hadn’t seen Kylo Ren either. The rumor in the cafeteria is Shri-Lan was deported to a prison planet. All the top commanders, including General Hux and Kylo Ren were on a different mission that took them away from here. The following morning after you saw his face.  


But despite the absence of seeing Kylo Ren in the halls, the dreams were more intense. Twice, you wake up sweating, despite the room being bone cold. One time, you woke up still orgasming from the dream with your alarm.   


_ Am I going insane? _

You dream of his face. Your mind drifts to him kissing you like Poe did. You dream of him fucking you in various positions. You dream that you could not repair clothing and your fingers would get a well-deserved break.  


_ But he’s a monster _ , you think to yourself, after listening to the stories other share while you eat your meals and do your work.You heard the stories and rumors, but you also saw it yourself. You saw the damage to the station technicians would have to repair, you saw the way he force-choked people, you saw his anger at others and when you catch yourself day-dreaming too much you remember it could be you on the opposite side.  


Upon exiting training after another week , you see Kylo Ren standing in the hall and your heart skips a beat before you can regain composure. Even though you’re outwardly calm, internally your mind is replaying the sexual scenes from your dreams on an endless loop you can’t control. You want to say something to him, however, your mind thinks it would be wise not to.  _ What would I say? How was your trip? Kill any rebels? Wanna fuck?  
_

The corridors swell with people and you dodge your way into them in order to avoid Kylo.  _ Serve him? Does he mean what the dreams do? How could I?  _

Your last conversation with him replays in your mind every night when you lie in bed:  _ I have them too. _

*******

Your work routine is now familiar. 

Take the gold tickets first. Fix the problems. Deliver. Come back. Finish your assigned bins. Go back to quarters. Sleep. Repeat.  


The quality of your work left you with an abundance of work. But that abundance of work also left your fingers hurting from all the precision details you did. Word spread about your quality and quickness, much to the dismay of your coworkers. They were still quite cold, but less openly so after the rumors of what happened to Shri-Lan spread throughout the bay.

There were no numerous bins today. Just one marked with urgency.

You walk up with curiosity and pull the item out of the bin. You immediately recognize it as Kylo Ren’s, with its distinctive material.

Laying it out on your table, you examine it thoroughly.

_ No holes, no tears, no rips _ , you think to yourself. 

The request perplexes you. Nothing written on the ticket, but since it was marked in gold, it meant you had to deliver it. You grab your datapad in a hurry, but then stop yourself.

_ I haven’t seen him in weeks. What do I say…do I just take this back and walk away?  _

You thought about his proposition to serve him well. Your mind made it clear to you, he wasn’t going to leave. The dreams were only going to get more intense. Masturbation wasn’t curbing them, maybe just outright fucking him would. 

Before heading to Kylo Ren’s quarters, you head back to your own. In a fit of spontaneity, you switch into your form fitting training wear to show off your figure and pull your hair into a long braid. You grab his garment and try to walk steadily down the hall, avoiding anyone who might question you. 

_ What do I say? Here I am, please fuck me? Why am I so nervous? Maybe I should just drop this off and just dash. He could….probably is with someone else anyway like he was with Shri. I mean, he is Kylo freaking Ren he can fuck anyone. My dreams are just dreams, let it go. _

By the time you get to his quarters, you already decide that you will deliver the item then leave. 

You enter the code and the door slides open. 

This time Kylo Ren is standing there in the hallway to greet you. 

He’s leaning against the wall, topless.

The sight stops you in your tracks as the door closes behind you. 

You take slow steps toward him and drop his clothing by the door. Your eyes join his and you can’t shake the connection. No greeting, no words, just the air and space between you. 

Your voice is quiet, but determined and decided. “I am ready to serve you.” 

Bravery wins and your body moves close to his.

You go in for a kiss and a finger of his goes up to your lips.

“On your knees”, he commands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea what the next chapter name will be and it will probably take me a bit longer to write since I had part of this written when I published the last chapter. Thanks for your love, comments, and feedback <3 abloom


	8. Yes Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've made it known you want to give yourself to Kylo. Will he take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is longer than the previous ones - I couldn't find a good way to break it and I also had to make sure I added in smut since I took longer to finish this one. I may have missed spelling/grammar errors, but I will get around to fixing those sometime soon. 
> 
> Addt'l Chapter Tags: master/slave dynamic, spanking, cock sucking, smut based minor "plot"

“On your knees”, he commands.

“Yes”, you reply in a daze, kneeling on your knees in front of him. His figure now towering higher above you.

“Yes...Master”, he corrects.

You nod, “yes, Master.”

“Follow me.”

You slowly crawl across the floor into the open great room, taking in the sights of his space. Large dark leather furniture graced the open space, with a clear window wall that ran from nearly the floor to the ceiling, showing a spectacular view of space. It was covered by curtains before and put your small porthole to shame.  The dark glossy floor was cold on your fingertips and reflective of the space around it. The previous times you’ve been in here, you were so focused on Kylo that you barely noticed anything else.

“Do you want to cum?”, he asks, interrupting your sight gazing.

“Y-yes.” Your voice is unsure. You’ve been mending holes for weeks, not pleasuring cocks. Your world is different now. You’re different now. But there’s still a feeling of something missing.

“How badly do you want to cum?” he asks.

“Very...much”, responding, you sit up on your knees in front of him.

“Then show me how you badly you want to cum.”

With that, he slides his boot under your cunt.

“Y-you want me to-” you’re a tad bit confused, looking around the room as if the explanation will suddenly appear.

“Yes. Show me.” His voice serious and focused.

“O-on...here?” you slightly adjust your hips.

“Yes.”

You take a deep breath and begin to slowly grind your cunt in circles around his boot. Without much effort, your cunt begins to feel wet, taking you a bit by surprise.

“Show me how bad you need it, slut.”

The tone of his voice turned you on and began to grind your clit against the boot harder, exciting your pussy. You let a small moan escape and pick up the pace.

“That’s it, whore.”

You continue to grind and grip onto his muscular leg for support, you could see his cock hardening, making your sex soak between your legs.

Lost in the moment, you didn’t even care what he might think of you. The fantasies, the dreams, the tension was all getting to you and you wanted him to fuck you more than you’ve ever wanted anything else in your life.

You edge closer to orgasm and Kylo swiftly stops you and pick you up before you can cum.

He carries you into a familiar sight, a bedroom, but it is his bedroom. You feel flustered and red, still rapidly breathing after show your willingness to humiliate yourself for his entertainment. The space is dark, but it is easy to feel safe wrapped up in Kylo’s arms. Placing you on the large soft seemingly untouched black bed, his fingers graze your neck, tracing the attack from Shri-Lan several nights ago. It has felt like an eternity since then.

“You’re healing.”

You slightly shiver, biting your lip, and nod, nervous about what he was going to do or ask of you next. You close your eyes to concentrate on controlling your breathing and his touches.

Kylo’s fingers glide from your neck down to your chest, brushing across your breast, stopping at your nipples to tease them to attention, then cupping underneath your breasts to see their full shape. From there, his fingers graze down your stomach and make their way to your thighs.

He makes his way from the top of your thighs to your inner thighs, teasing playing with your cunt.

“You want me to make you cum.”

“P-please?” you are breathing heavily, excited at his touch.

“You have to return. Get dressed.”

Your eyes went wide, still recovering. I don’t want to, you think to yourself, but you must as you watch Kylo leave the room, making you feel dumbfounded while sitting in the aftermath of your near orgasm. You gather yourself and mind your way back in the entry hallway.

You quickly slip on the pile of clothes, noticing Kylo is already dressed.

“Who do you serve?” he asks.

“You. Master.”

“And?”

Your mind is dancing all over the place and you have to pause for a moment, “...the First Order.”

Standing in his hallway, you turn back to him, ”when do we meet again?”

“Soon.”

  
You take a deep breath and exit his quarters, realizing you may be facing a punishment for disappearing for an extended length of time, on top of the punishment of no full on orgasm. The actions recently unfolded replay in your mind while running down through the corridors to your quarters for a swift outfit change, then jog back to work. Upon entering, you keep your head down, head straight over to your workstation and notice Otara sleeping at hers.

Breathing a sigh of relief, no one will notice your lengthy absence from the laundry bay today.  
  
The rest of the shift passes quickly. Sleep comes just as quickly, though after the time spent in Kylo Ren’s quarters, you realize how small your space is. Small and confining, but secure and familiar at the same time. You wished you could sleep on his bed, instead of the hard cot. For the first time since you’ve met him though, your dreams don’t disturb your sleep.

You feel content and appreciate the moment of solitude, even if fleeting.  
  
***  
  
The following day passes with regularity, but also with a tinge of anticipation every time you walk through the corridors. You’re hoping for a glance at Kylo Ren to excite your wandering daydreams. Your mind is begging for more with him. For him to command you, to touch you, and to fuck you.  
But he never came nor requested for you.

You check your datapad constantly hoping for a message or a notice.

You check every bin, work every item quickly, just in case Kylo would request you to his quarters through your work.

But he never sent a single item.

The lone night of comforting sleep was short-lived. Several times you startle awake in the night, worrying you miss a message, a call, a knock at the door.

But he never sent a message, call, or came into your bay.  
  
***  
  
Another 5 days pass and the anticipation fades. Your sleep grows restless. You begin to beg in your mind for dreams just to have a moment with him.

Every time you see a black cloaked figure in the hallway, you check urgently if it is him. It never is. You could have sworn you saw him a couple times, but he was so far away and the corridors were crowded, you’d never make it to him.

  
Perhaps it was temporary. Maybe he has someone else. Maybe he is just toying with me.

  
The questions played in your head. You analyze every bit you can remember and endlessly doubt yourself. Maybe I said something wrong. Maybe I am not appealing. Maybe our connection was a mistake.

  
While at training, Crim notices your lack of enthusiasm.

  
“Feeling well, Y/N?” he asks.

  
Responding with a sense of distraction, “yeah...I am just tired. Not sleeping well. And my fingers ache from work.”

  
He proceeded to detail finger and hand stretches to do in between your menial tasks. You fade out and retreat back into self-doubt.  
  
***  
  
Another couple days pass and you head to the cafeteria to eat again by yourself. As usual, you stare at the food, examining it, picking at it. You weren’t terribly hungry, since you were consumed by your thoughts. At least most of the other people ignore you now as they bring attention to other newcomers and simply tolerate your oddities.

Your datapad lights up at the end of your meal, with a instructing you to take you a different path to your quarters, due to damages down your usual route. You slip out of the cafeteria and follow the datapad’s new route back to your quarters.

The route takes you through  labyrinthine maze of corridors, until you seem to separate from the crowd. You’re in a highly unfamiliar area. Your schedule is stable and predictable, meaning you don’t stray very often. The hallways are tighter and the lights duller.

Perhaps I took a wrong turn, you consider, but the datapad information is correct and you continue to follow it.

Suddenly, your body feels motionless. A gloved hand covers your mouth, your eyes, and you feel your body tugged back. Your body goes limp, but you panic internally. You fear another unwanted sexual undertaking was in your near future. Then you feel the pressure release you.

You're face to face before Kylo Ren, as he closes the door.

Gathering your thoughts, you softly ask with slight confusion, “I thought you forgot about me.”

“Do you have no faith in your Master?” he responds.

“N-no-it’s not...”

“Patience isn’t a virtue for you.”

“No. I’ve seen so many come and go, I know time is short and people flee. I’m sorry, I just don’t-”

“I know.” He removes his helmet, lessening the tenseness in the room.

“You could’ve just asked. You know I would have gone along.”

“You seem...upset.”

“You said...soon….it’s been a long time.”

“Maybe for you.”

Clearly, you think to yourself. You don’t know what to say. You’re upset he left you feeling hopeless, but feel calm that you’re here together now.

He deflects the topic and escorts you over to an adjoining room, “I want to show you something.”

“Whoa...”, you are taken aback and see the hangar full of tie fighters and shuttles. The space you’re in is some type of conference room, raised and overseeing the entire platform of ship. You’d only ever seen one or two ships up close, to see an entire fleet was breathtaking and emphasized the sheer firepower of the First Order.

He takes your hair down, he seems to prefer it down to knotted tightly and moves his hands over your top.

“C-can they see us?” you ask.

“Does it matter?” he responds.

“No, master.” You want to be upset with him, but the moment he touches you, you can’t maintain face.

“Good girl. You’re learning. Remove your clothes for me.”

You blush at his request and remove your top, exposing your breasts, then you slowly remove your pants and panties. He keeps his dark eyes fixed on yours, unwavering.

“Present yourself to me.”

You stand there, your eyes concentrating on his, unsure of what to do or what he means. The men you’ve fucked in the past, sans a few, either took what they wanted or fell asleep before you even closed the door. Having someone fixate on you was  unfamiliar territory. It was like he could see right through you and could tell what you're thinking.

“No. Present yourself on your knees, like you did before, your eyes on me.”

You get warm with embarrassment and follow his instruction.

“Are you afraid of me?” he removes his shirt, revealing his slim, but cut frame. His dark hair stood out against his pale skin, lashed with scars from previous fights.

You briefly pause and flash back to his saber wielding tantrums against the equipment panels.

“No...” you reply, “I’m not afraid...of you...I’m afraid of...disappointing you.”

He removes the rest of his clothing and you see his thick hard cock spring out.

“I doubt you’ll disappoint...if your dreams any indication.” You still wondered how he could possibly know about your dreams about him.

He made his way over to you, imposing himself in your space.

Out of nervousness, out of wondering what comes next, you bite a small piece of your lip, taking in the sight of Kylo’s hard cock.

"You want to service your master?"

"Y-yes."

"Start with this", he handles his lengthy cock to your lips and you take it into your hands.

This is familiar territory, taking a cock into your mouth, but a cock of this size was overwhelming, coupled with slight performance anxiety.

You part your lips, nursing around the head. Kylo places one of his hands behind your head and the other at the base of his cock. He begins to thrust his hips to get his cock deeper into your orifice.

Shuffling on your knees, your mouth makes a valiant effort, as Kylo’s hand pushes your head down.

You pull your head away, gagging and gasping for air.

“You’re tense, I can feel it and sense it. Do you trust me?”

“Yes. I’m sorry-I-”

He looks down at you, “I can get my dick sucked from anyone."

"I-I'm sorry."

He interrupts,  "I want you. I want you to trust me.”

His power simultaneously scared you and turned you on. But he wanted you and your mind has been relentless wanting him.

“I-I want you to fuck my throat,” you gather the courage to say.

His fingers graced the back of your neck and creep through the strands of your hair.

“Please. Take my mouth as yours”, you say with increased certainty.

“I’ll know if you can’t breathe. Let me take it. Let me take your mouth as mine.” He moved his hips to your mouth and you opened slowly.

“Show me that you’re mine”, he whispered, moving his hips, placing increasing pressure on your head to take him in deeper.

You open your mouth wider and take his cock with less struggle. You didn’t feel the need to put on a show like you were one of Vaas’ girls and he was a client. You didn’t have to hide, you could enjoy taking his cock in your mouth, serving him as yourself.

“That mouth is mine, you are mine.” Those words sent you over the edge. He was claiming what was his and you were ready to hand it over.

You could feel the head of his large cock thrust into your back palate, threatening to gag you.

Keep breathing, you heard in your head. Kylo’s hand was firmer, guiding, insisting on your mouth and throat accepting his rigid cock.

“Yess, good girl…” you heard him moan. His hips thrust in and out with determination to make your mouth his and you were increasingly willing with each thrust, relaxing your body, letting him control you.

His cock suddenly pulls out of your mouth, engorged, glistening with your saliva and his precum. You cough, catching your breath.

“Stand up. Show me your cunt”, Kylo gruffs, as he takes a seat on one of the throne like chairs.

Following command, you stand up and display yourself in front of him. Even sitting he was still a taller figure than you. One of his fingers roughly invades your pussy, making you gasp because of the unexpected penetration.  

His eyes pull you in, demanding your concentration and focus.

“This. Is mine.” His middle finger remains inside you and his thumb works the outside of your clit.

“It is yours, master”, you affirm.

His finger slides out and then into your mouth. You instinctively purse your lips around it, interpreting his command.

“Your mouth is mine. Your cunt is mine. You are mine.” He grips his cock, rubbing it with one hand, while using his other fingers to tease your cunt.

“You’re wet. Do you need my cock?”

“Yes. Yes, I need it Commander, please”, you beg, wanting him more than ever to ravage you.

He grabs you and turns you to the side and bends you over his lap, his hand caressing your ass. His hand swiftly delivers a spank to your backside.

“Tell me again”, he growls, his hand running along your lower back, over the curve of your cheek, before delivering another.

“Yes, please master”, you bite your lip, arching your back up, presenting your ass higher, with greater access to him.

He spanks again with more force.

“YES-PLEASE MASTER”, you scream, with slight tears forming as the burn makes your cunt wetter from the pain, tenderness, and pleasure.

Before you can finish your request, he spanks again. Harder. Your body jerks in reaction, but you feel your pussy getting wetter and wanting.

“Did you find that pleasurable, pet?”

Your reddened ass stings and his palm rubs the tender skin and his fingers glide down to your soaked pussy, making you softly moan in response.

“You did…” his voice deepens at his observation with a slight laugh, stroking your pussy lips.

“Sit on my lap”, he commands.

You struggle to stand up and straddle your legs around him on the wide throne-like chair.

Instinctively, you grab his cock, but he stops you from attempting to mount him. He holds your hips steady at bay and teases your lips with his cock head.

“Do you want me fuck you?”

“Yes. Please master”, you instinctively try to lower your hips, but he denies you again.

“Do you want to be a whore and ride my cock?” his voice is steady somehow and driving you crazier.

“Yes master, please I want to be your whore pleeaassee”, you plead, panting, “I want-- I want you to own me, to fuck me.”

“You want me own you?” he asks and you nod in wanting agreement.

“I-I need to be fucked. Hard.” you say sternly, with no hesitation.

He pulls you close to him and whispers into your ear, “I am going to fuck you fully and completely. You are going to be my slut, my cockwhore, and you and your body belong to me. Am I clear?”

“Yes, master. I am your slutty whore, please use me”, you plead.

The words "use me" drove him to the edge and he guided your hips over his purpled, engorged cockhead. The cockhead parted your pussy lips and slid it, your cunt gripping to it tightly. You let out a tiny yelp as he large hard dick slips further into you.

“O-oww”, you let out, feeling stretched to your maximum. The pain quickly dulled into pleasure as more natural lubrication flooded your cunt and you accommodated his length and girth.

“That’s it slut…” Kylo grunts, ”take it.” He pulls your  hips down onto his lap. Your breathing becomes heavier, as you realize nearly all of Kylo’s cock is somehow stuffed into your pulsating, wet and warm cunt. "Ohhh fuck..." he moans and moves your body up and down on his member, using your pussy as his personal cock sleeve.

Kylo stands up, supporting your body and legs around him, his cock still fully inside you. He positions you on the table in the room. You feel the cool back of the table, providing a little relief to the heat in the room. Suddenly, his mouth meets yours, stunning you with a deep kiss.

“You are MINE”, he growls. Overcome with lust like a wild animal, he hilts your legs on his shoulders and begins fucking and thrusting into you roughly.

“Fuucckk you feel so tight and amazing,” he groans, pounding  his cock into you. You’re lost in the moment, moaning and feeling every inch of him invade and take you.

Suddenly, you feel his cock spasms, contracting inside of you.

“Cum with me, slut”, he commands, moving his hand to your clit, expertly bringing you to the brink.

“Oooooo...yess...fuckk me master, cum inside me!” you yell, shaking, getting lost in the waves of orgasm rolling over your body. Just then you feel Kylo’s cock pulsate and flood your pussy with cum. Your body shakes in sudden aftershocks, as Kylo finally releases his hand from your cunt.

He lowers your legs from his shoulders. Strands of his black hair block his face and he leans into your ear, whispering, “was that better than your dreams?”

You nods, breathless, and still recovering from your explosive orgasm.

He pulls his cock out and turns away to dress himself. You don’t know what to say as you get redressed and twist your hair back up.

“I’ll be away for a few weeks. You don’t have to wonder.”

You try not to show your outward disappointment. You didn’t know what you are to him. Are I just a sporadic fuck? Just the toy of the moment? Could it be anything more?

He interrupts your line of thinking, “and don’t get into trouble.” He smirked, pulling on his gloves.

“I won’t.”   As long as she isn’t around, you think to yourself, your hand instinctively grabs your neck to note your wounds. Kylo’s hand follows on top of yours.

“You are to see Aranpt in the medbay. She will tend to you.”

You remembered her from your first days. She would send medications to your quarters, but you hadn’t seen her in weeks. You internally shudder at the tightening gel, but feel after that fuck it may be necessary. He probably wants to make sure that fuck doesn’t turn into a reproduction.

His hand touches your ear, along your jawline. “And no orgasming. You will deny yourself all orgasms while I’m away.” His gloved fingers graze across your lips to your chin, his mouth hovering closely above yours.  “Understood?”

“Yes, master.” You think to yourself, I don’t want them from anyone else anyway.

He gives you a small smile before putting back on his helmet. A bit of humanity you rarely see from him.

“I will know if you do”, his robotic voice rang.

He exits the room with his brief response, unconcerned about where you were to go next. You space out staring out at the massive ships, thinking what you were to him, what this all means, or if, like all of your other encounters, it meant nothing at all.

The data pad goes off, interjecting itself into your wandering thoughts.

You’re late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) I always appreciate your kudos and comments. <3alexandria


	9. Weak in Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're now on your way to the medbay, hoping to survive the weeks without Kylo Ren and follow his orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: medical fetish, food mentions, watch me make up space foods, small plot developments, getting to know you getting to know alllll about you.

The datapad flashes an appointment in the medical bay. You have no time to keep dwelling on Kylo or what just happened, as lateness could trigger an alert since you were still on a never ending probation, with every movement tracked. For once, you navigate swiftly through the corridors, walking with a purposeful pace.

“I’m here”, you try to disguise your lack of breath, entering the calming light of the medbay.

“No longer 2914782’, a familiar voice welcomes you. It’s Aranpt, with her dark brown hair swept into several complicated braids, forming a complex circular mass on the back of her head.

You smile, with a little laugh, “thankfully. I have a name now.” 

“No troopers to watch the door this time either?” she says, guiding you into the examination room.

“No, not this time”, you reply.

“I was surprised. I received the direct order from Commander Ren for a follow up exam this morning.”

He had this planned all along, you think. “Oh...yes. He said I would be seeing you. When I saw him. Just now.”

“Ah yes, the post-coital appointment”, she is somewhat ignoring you and looking at her data pad, quickly opening drawers and cabinets to find the bevy of concoctions she might use on you. 

“So...this is a pretty typical appointment then, right…” you awkwardly attempt small talk.

“Well, Commander isn’t exactly into reproduction. His pursuits are merely mind relief”, she responds with a hint of sterility reserved for medical professionals.

Your face drops at mind relief and the brief thought of being just his temporary sex object, “well--he maybe scheduled this not knowing I can’t, um-exactly have--”

“I know you can’t reproduce. It should be obvious based on your history. But it is imperative all steps are taken regardless.” Aranpt’s soft fingers gently lift your chin up, as she glares light into each eye and moves onto your ears.

“So give me my pills and I’m out right? Easy peasy?” you try to smile, as the blood pressure monitor squeezes the life out of your arm. 

She laughs, tapping away again at her data pad. “I am aware of his size, (Y/N). I need to examine for trauma too. Don’t think you’re getting out of here so fast.” She hands a tray of pills and water to you.   
Following instructions, you swallow the pills as many as you can in the group. The cold water is welcome after his cock expanded your throat.

“I knew he’d keep you around. You’re stunning, even when rushing into the office in a panic that you’d be late”, she adds jokingly, “even if you were a rebel, I’m sure he would’ve kept you around this long. Now go on, remove your clothes and sit up here.” She motions and pats on the examination chair, where she gave you your first examination.

You appreciate how she tries to make it easier for you, by being straightforward but also easing you with her breezy flirtatious nature. You weren’t wondering about your impending death this appointment, but now your impending doom if you should accidentally orgasm under Aranpt’s care. 

But maybe I want to get into trouble, you think to youself.

While removing your clothing, she notices your reddened bottom, still blush from Kylo’s hands.  
“What happened here?” her fingers graze across your ass.

“Ohh...uhhh..” you struggle to explain what happened or how much you loved it. 

“I have a cooling lotion for that. Bend your elbows on the exam table and I’ll apply that first.” She goes through the drawers to find a tall pink bottle, nearly the color of ass itself. She puts on gloves and takes a painstakingly long time to squirt out the lotion on your bottom and rub it in slowly, accidentally- of course- going a little low and grazing your pussy lips. 

“Oooooohhh….” you let out a moan automatically upon feeling the cooling sensation hit your skin. 

“I would have given him this to use on you, but. I prefer to apply it myself. Since I am a professional after all”, she finishes rubbing it in and you can’t help but share a small smile. Aranpt was beautiful herself and made you feel good, it was hard to not like her attention this time around.

“Now I know you are likely feeling a little sensitive down there right now, so I am going to need to secure your body from its automatic reactions.”

It was a bit obvious-- you could barely close your legs without feeling little electric shocks of sensitivity. 

Nodding along, you prop yourself up onto the examination table and spread your legs into the metal stirrups.

Unlike last time, Aranpt secures your feet and your thighs. But she wasn’t done there; she fastens your arms and hands along the side of the table, restricting your upper body from reacting too. Being spread and tied down felt erotic and exciting, remembering Kylo’s command made it even more so.   
She slips on white latex gloves and takes a cursory look, “still fresh...I didn’t realize this was...incredibly recent.” 

It was hard not to feel vulnerable when she speaks about your recent fuck. “Well, we have to clean you out before I can continue the examine”, she sticks two fingers in, briefly making your body jolt, cleaning the outside edges, still freshly dotted with Kylo’s cum.

“Open your mouth for me, beautiful.” She walks over, holds your head, feeding your her two fingers into your open mouth.

Without hesitation, you open wide. You can taste his cum, mixed with your natural lubrication, and the taste of her gloves delivering it to you mouth.

“More?” she asks.

You shake your head yes, as her fingers go in deeper and retrieve more.

“What a good cumwhore you are. So easy to train…” she continues depositing her fingers laced with his and yours sex fluids. You crave more, but she continues the examination.

“You’re still slightly swollen, some slight internal swelling, but it seems you accommodated him very well.” 

Her fingers graze over your clit lightly and your body jumps at her touch. “Did he apply pressure here?” her fingers press harder and she encircling your clit with them. You gasp and wriggle in your restraints.

“Well...did he?” she asks again, with a mischievous smile. 

“Umm..ah...”, you let out a quick moan and recall his words, I’ll know if you do, and them over and over in your head.

She continues, quickening pace while maneuvering her other hand to your breast. 

“No marks? It appears he didn’t play with these enough. I’ll need to make a note of that in your file”, she says as her fingers excite your nipple and her envelopes her mouth around the other one.

“Ooooooh...ohh. Mmmm--aaaaahhh…” you let out, body wriggling, and wanting to arch your back and buck your hips back at her fingers.

“It’s beautiful the way you react,” she says, moving to your other nipple and sucking lightly.

“Mmmm ahhhh-I--ahh that feels soo good!” you can’t stop reacting and feel your climax building again.

Suddenly, Aranpt stops, her mouth releasing suction on your nipple, her hands removed for your cunt. 

“But I was told our fun had to be limited today.”

“Ahh..w-what…” your eyes widen and cunt continues to drip, preparing itself for orgasm. “N-no! Please! Please”, you beg, uncaring about Kylo’s commands in the moment.

“Commander Ren’s orders.”Aranpt taps away on her data pad, while you remain restrained on the examination chair, moving your body against the air begging for some pressure and release.

“You’ll thank me later.” She releases you from restraints and hands you your clothing.

“How about thanks now? For the mind relief from before and being...you know…” you search for the words, but she flusters you somewhat.

“Any time...now I have another patient to see and our appointment went a tad longer than expected.”  
You throw on your clothes and head back to your quarters. Another few weeks, another few weeks, you repeat. 

***

The familiar chill of your quarters hit you as you enter. On your bed-cot sat a thick woolen blanket and small ceramic heater. No note. Maybe they noticed how long my hot showers are and are trying to cut costs, you think to yourself. But at this point, you were so routinely chilly and desperate to be warm that it didn’t matter who the items were from. You plug in the heater and the space fills with warmth quickly. 

While eating your ration snack, you realize what a day you had. Kylo would be gone for weeks and it saddens you. In a moment when you think you understand how he feels, hell how you feel, you get more confused. He doesn’t say hello or goodbye. He kisses you, but in the unbridled heat of the moment, not in a moment of quiet to savor it. He doesn’t acknowledge you in the corridors or see you in your quarters, not that it was impressive, but in some ways you were simply his little play thing for the moment.

But at the same time, you consider even if he doesn’t want to see you as anything more than a slave fuck toy he calls upon, it is better to be on the side of the commander than not. Especially one with standing in the First Order and fuck, the entire galaxy. Plus, it didn’t hurt that on a superficial level, he was handsome to look at. His eyes were dark and intense, like his hair and his body overpowered and overwhelmed you in awe. It was hard not to melt under his brooding gaze.

Eventually, you pass out, wrapped in the new blanket and the warmed air, falling asleep with ease.

***

The week progresses with the usual duties. Go to training, go to the laundry bay, go sit awkwardly in the cafeteria. You thought about Kylo a lot and as the days continue, your hormones began to go off the rails and you keep replaying the rough fucking. Your pussy ached for him to fuck you again and you couldn’t seek any relief. Even standing in the showers too long would start exciting you, but you felt a strong duty simultaneously to adhere to his request. Thus you continue to deny what you want so badly, even as the edge was painful to sit on.

At night, you experience a recurring dream of being spread and tied up while Kylo teases you with his cock and his hands.You come close to the edge of orgasm then wake up, restraining your own hands from your clit and practice steady breathing to get yourself through it.

Another week passes and you head to your duties and Otara is waiting with several bins. Normally, no one says much to you than perhaps some idle gossip or commenting it is another day, but Otara was in one of her moods today.

“Since you’re so great, perhaps you can finish all of these before your shift ends?” she shoves several extra bins in your area.

“This...this is double the work I normally do.” 

She shrugs, “well, you’re the golden girl now, so I have nothing else to say to you but...get it done or get written up.”

It is impossible to hide the look of dissatisfaction on your face. You take pride in your work because otherwise, you’re gone and there’s nothing to go back to. And more so, not ready to leave being near Kylo. You work as fast as you can, with your fingers aching, but fall short of your metrics. Otara writes up a dissatisfactory report on your work and you leave feeling defeated.

While at training, you move on from running and light weights to flexibility. 

“When do I get to shoot the blasters?” you ask Crim, admiring the weapon wall and ranges.

“When you can run more than a mile, lift more than ten pounds, and comfortably do your splits”, he says laughing. 

“I’m not..the most into physical fitness”, you admit, “...but I still want to fire the blaster.”

“Someday...someday…”, Crim pushes into more yoga-esque stretches and you struggle to mimic him.

Well. At least the flexibility will be good for something, you think to yourself and try to focus on the training and not your erotic daydreams.

***

Another few days pass and after another rough work day ends.

Then, a knock at the door while you are wrapped up, staring out the tiny porthole.

Who could this be, you wonder, checking your data pad.

Two stormtroopers appeared at your door. 

Before you could get out a sentence, “(Y/N), you’ve been instructed to follow us.”

“Should I get dressed in my uniform?” You were wearing your black sleeping shorts and grey tank top, anticipating sleeping soon.

“We must escort you immediately.” The troopers grab your shoulders and pull you out, closing the door.

“Okay-okay!” you comply, walking with them. “Where are we going?” They say nothing, marching in unison. “Quiet today, huh?” 

One of them jerks your shoulder, pulling you along. The corridors were most empty and quiet because it was in between times. You quickly realize the familiar route to Kylo’s quarters.

“You are to remain here until Commander Ren’s arrival”, the trooper ordered.

“Is...is Commander Ren on his way?” you ask.

“We were told to bring you here for his arrival.”

“But...he isn’t arriving for another half week…are you sure you don’t have the wrong day or time?” you point out.

“We were told to bring you here for his arrival at this time. Denying the request is not optional.”

The troopers shove you into his quarters and the door slides closed.

“Oh. No. That’s fine. I’ll wait”, you say to the troopers on the other side.

“What am I going to do here?” you wonder out loud, checking your data pad. Your schedule is empty and no impending messages posted.

I guess I could look around, thinking to yourself, making your way down the hall. Not knowing how long he’ll be, it could be five minutes or a half week, you decide to take a wander around the space.

This time, you can take a greater look into the open room you enter in from the hallway. The lounging space had several areas to sit, with books and papers strewn around. Many looked old and worn, as if they would disintegrate in your fingers. Several were written in unfamiliar languages. You could only speak a basic common language and a few curses here and there in another few. 

The great room had two doors in the corner sealed when you attempted to open them. One hallway led down to the sleeping area, which you were familiar with already. Another corridor led down to a meal preparation area. Yours only consisted of a small cabinet, a tiny refrigeration unit, and an extra small sink, you could practically wrap your hands around it. On the other hand, his looked like a full dining cantina, with a long island to prepare food, several dozens cabinets, full of various foods and eating utensils. One cabinet held rations you were used to: protein supplements, glebs, and energy puddings. However, all the other cabinets held unfamiliar cans, jars, boxes. There was even a full basket of real whole fresh fruit. You’d only seen the liquor versions and pictures of them. The gradients of colors amaze you, as you examine each piece intently, then place them back into the basket as well as you can remember and continue into the formal dining area. 

The table seems ancient, reminding you of the old bar area in the brothel. The wood is heavy, thick, and immovable. The chair carvings mimic the table shapes, as you run your fingers along them. Kylo’s quarters seemed to be made up of half old world and half future.

You come across the refresher as grand in scale as the ones you’ve worked in and larger than your entire quarters. Instead of ornate carvings like the brothel, it was simpler and darker, impeccably clean. The large tub reminds you of your night with Poe. You take a step in and lay in it, wondering if Kylo ever relaxed in here or preferred the showering unit instead for its efficiency. You hop out and head back to the great room.

Over at the wide array of windows, you pull the curtains aside to reveal the magnificence you saw the other night. The one thing you longed for was a change of weather, a sun and moon, but you could easily forego those in exchange of this expansive, breathtaking view. 

Realizing how tired you’ve become, you briefly consider laying in his bed, but you’re unsure if you have permission and are afraid to fall asleep if he should arrive soon. Instead, you grab a blanket and pillow from one of the seats to keep you warm and lie down in front of the window array in the great room to look out. Your eyes struggle to remain awake and eventually, the calmness lures you into sleep.

***

Kylo arrives back some time during the night. He sees you quietly sleeping against the windows and walks over to you. Still asleep, he picks up your body and carries you into bed. He considers waking you, but leaves you alone to rest instead.

Some hours later, he comes to see if you’ve awoken. He notices a old faint scar from your shoulder across your back. Your skin is so pale it barely shows after all these years. Kylo touches it to tell the story.

* *

Hunched over, you feel the heat emanating against your back and dripping sweat on your brow in anticipation.  
.   
The whip cracks against your back and your ears deafened as a crowd of men cheer loudly for your torture.

The pain sears deep into your nerves and electrocutes your body, as you let out a blood curdling scream, falling to the ground.

* * 

Startled, you wake up gasping for air, sweating with your heartbeat going several parsecs minute, with Kylo standing over you.

“I’m...sorry,” his voice echoes solemnly.

“Did...you…you’re back...terrible nightmare...” 

“I saw. That’s where this is from?” his hands retraces the near invisible mark on your back.

You didn’t know how to explain what he saw. Vaas only whipped you for punishment once, when you were young and first starting out. You didn’t want to engage with a particular customer and he drunkenly carried out a public punishment on you instead. 

Remembering this, tears formed at the corners of your eyes. Kylo could tell how deeply the scar formed. “He worked for the rebels. Entertained smugglers. He hurt you when he was supposed to take care of you, wasn’t he?” you can hear the anger in his voice rising.

“Yes. But I had to in order to live. It was take a punishment or death. Where was I going to go?”

He replies grimly, “I am glad he is dead.” He pauses, “I will never punish you with pain only, as he did. I will never scar you or be as barbaric as that rebel scum.”

“T-thank you...” you tear up unexpectedly and try to hide your face. You didn’t want to show you’re broken from the past or couldn’t handle Kylo’s roughness.

“You’re back early. The stormtroopers retrieved me and brought me here.”

“I am back.” He moves to change the subject. “You..should eat something. You’ve been asleep for a long time.” He leaves the bedroom and you climb out of the bed and follow him.

“Come sit next to me”, you follow his voice into the formal dining area, still clad in your sleeping clothes and struggling to deal with the emotional fallout of an intensely personal memory invasion. You feel somewhat violated by Kylo being able to see and feel one of the worst moments you experienced, but you also feel strangely connected. 

The head of the table is long enough to seat two chairs and you slide next to him, looking at the spread displayed. He begins grabbing a mess of different foods piling breads, jams, meats on his plate. Mid-bite he notices you haven’t touched any of the food.

“Are you okay? Do you not like any of this, I can get something else-” he rambles.

“N-no. It’s fine...I just don’t know what...most of this is, to be honest. I’ve eaten mostly ration packs,” you observe the food strangely, afraid to make yourself look like a fool in front of him.

“Oh those foul things. Start with this. This is a maize roll.” He put one on your plate. It resembled some of the aquapuff rations that steam into an edible bread like substance. Real bread has a different texture. A crusty outside with soft, fluffy inside. 

“This is West Hills butter and roseberry jam, forest honey, tok nut butter.” He points to each one and offers a quick description of their taste.

“I’ll try the...honey.” You scoop plentiful amounts of honey on the bread.

“If you don’t like it, you don’t have to eat it. I do have rations as well-”

“No, no. It’s. Wonderful.” You continue eating, hoping to not make yourself ill from stuffing yourself too much. Bursts of flavors exploded in your mouth, it was somewhat overwhelming feeling compared to the dusty dry flavor of rations. 

“I haven’t tasted anything like this since childhood”, you admit. “W-why are you being so..nice to me? Letting me sleep in here, eat your food...”

He pauses and swallows, thinking about his answer, “after the interrogation, I became, rather, I am, drawn to you. And while you serve me, I should...reward you..for following my requests.” 

“Oh.” You want to ask why and ask more questions, but you’re afraid pressing him might lead him to answers you don’t want and you’re already emotionally exhausted. “I, um, never got to thank you- properly- for sparing my life...those three times...”

“There’s a way I can think of how you can thank me”, a devilish smirk runs across his face, as his hand makes its way up the middle of your legs, parting them.

“Yes, master...” you spread your legs to allow his hand easier access to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, readerchan just did not have a good life. But a softer side of Ren emerges, even if somewhat hypocritical, he seems to care, right? Hope you enjoyed! It will be at least a week for the next one because I'll be traveling. Love all your comments and kudos- they keep me going =D


	10. What Are You Doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux ruins everything, doesn't he?

His fingers slide up your inner thighs, immediately melting you into a horny mess. Your body reacts automatically by opening your legs and becoming wet. Your face blushes as your body concentrates on every pore he touches. It’s impossible not to close your eyes and let out a moan.

 

“Oooooh yes. Mm, it feeels so..goood…” your voice trails off as you feel his digits make their way inside you.

 

"Are you my toy?"

 

"Yes....yessss ohhhh", you reply.

 

"Are you my slave?"

 

"Yesyess mmhmmaaahhh."

 

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks, almost laughing at the mess you've become.

 

"NO...No ahh please make me cum, pleaseee..." Your hips thrust up to meet his fingers inside you. You can feel his eyes on you, studying you, writhing in the chair next to him.

 

His fingers stop.“P-please- keep going”, you whisper beg.

 

He abruptly slips out his fingers and leaves.

 

“ **N-no please!** ” you yell. You stand there struck again as he just leaves you without orgasm. Your mind is stuck in the sensations he excited in you. Your cunt is uncomfortably wet and swollen and you're unsure how to respond.

 

“There’s a disturbance coming…” before you know it, he is fully dressed and handling his worn helmet.

 

“Should...I ...be going?” you ask.

 

“You will need punishment, for your defiance”, his stern and serious voice pushing you to the edge.

 

“What did I do?” you protest.  Then it hits you, “...master.” you whisper quietly, realizing you’d fail to address him properly while he was teasing you.

 

“Another time”, he says with aloofness, snapping back into reality quicker than you can, still blushed and heart racing.

 

You hear the whoosh of the door and General Hux rushes in. Your edging orgasm becomes sober quickly, when you hear the heavy boots of General Hux’s presence.

 

He casts dispersion into your general direction and addresses Kylo, “Snoke requests our presence.”

 

 _Snoke, who the hell is Snoke,_ you think to yourself as he rambles on to Kylo about their aforementioned meeting.

 

“I will be meeting with Snoke first”, he turns to you, “take the items you came for and return them when you’re finished. And observe the proper dress code next time you are in an officer’s presence.”

 

“Yes, Commander.” He leaves before you can finish your reply and he leaves you still in your sleeping clothes and General Hux standing alone.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hux asks you then he proceeds to invade your personal space.

 

“About what, General?” you try to pass off coyly.

 

“Don’t play stupid with me. With him”, his voice lowers, “ Kylo Ren.” You could sense hints of jealousy from Hux.

 

“I don’t know what you mean, General. I simply respond to Commander Ren’s requests.”

 

“Do you not think we see and we hear it?” Hux corners you against the wall, his arm blocking you from moving away. He was not going to remove it and let you slide by without making sure you heard him.

 

“General Hux, with all due respect, I am not sure what you are referring to and I have completed my duties to the First Order”, you try to mimic the same sternness Kylo exudes in his speech, but your cheeks still warm to the touch.

 

He hovers inches from your face, “he favors you.”

 

He leans in closer, his lips resting near your ear, “he **_fucks_ ** you.”

 

“ **But he doesn’t love you** ”, his eyes stare into you like the barrel of a gun, adding, “it isn’t because he can’t; it is because he _won’t_.”

 

Your face flushes with anger, what did he want to get at? Did Hux think you’d honestly find anything more? Did you even want anything more? Kylo Ren is decidedly cruel. You’ve seen it and heard it yourself. He’s been kind to you, but that luck could run out. But you’re endlessly drawn to him regardless.

 

You return his confrontation, “General, I am not looking for love. I am, like everyone else, _including_ Commander Ren, looking for a little mind relief.”

  
Maybe if you repeat enough times, you’ll believe it yourself too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor reader-chan, falling hard, but trying not to let it show. A shorter chapter than the past couple because I was traveling, thanks for reading <3abloom


	11. Darker Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep becomes difficult after Hux's confrontation with you. And let's just say, your coping mechanisms kind of suck.

The odd thing about living on a spacecraft is the lack of clear night and day. The lights on board subtly change color to trick the body into thinking it the shift happens, but every once in awhile, the brain knows nothing really changed.

And that night the brain was occupying that space. 

You recall back to staring out your tiny window back on your former planet, wishing to travel anywhere and thinking you’re trapped inside a dark space, never to see the shine of another star. Now you’re on a craft that can take you anywhere in the known universe and you’re still in the dark spaces.

The sleep tonight proves to be difficult. Tossing and turning on the small uncomfortable cot. Without the extra blanket, it seemed too cold, but with it, it seemed too warm. Hux was in your head- his accusations repeating, line by line.  And what about Kylo Ren? He teases and taunts you for his own pleasure, as he seems to love depriving you of a full orgasm. He wants power of you, but still keeps a distance. What’s the endgame?

A little mind relief.

Eventually, your mind stops asking questions and your body takes you into sleep.

 

**_***_ **

“Do you want to serve the First Order?” an irritated voice calls out.

 

“Yes...I want to serve the First Order,” you respond, with greater confidence than before. 

 

No response.

 

“I am ready.”

 

The space is pitch black, you’re resting on your knees, fully naked, ready to obey. The voice again does not call back, you do not hear any boots, or even an unsettling movement in the air. 

 

“I am ready”, you repeat louder.  

 

No response.

 

Shuffling to your feet, you exclaim louder, “ **I AM READY.”**

 

No response.

 

“What do you want from me?” you walk around, feeling the space, but it appears to be an endless dark void and you begin to panic. 

 

“K-kylo? Where are you?” you ask nervously. You try running in a straight line, hoping to run into a wall, but nothing. It is endless, no lights in view, almost as if you are buried underground. 

 

“PLEASE. Is anyone here?” you fall to the ground, scratching it until it turns to sand in your fingertips. “PLEASE”, you cry, “please, someone, anyone PLEASE” You scream, but no voices return as the darkness fades darker. 

 

“HELP ME. SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING!” you scream, repeatedly through tears.   


 

No response.

 

***

**Bryank - bryank - vbeep vbeep Vbeep VBeep VBEeep VBEEp VBEEP VBEEP VBEEP BRRYYANNNKKK**

 

The datapad alarm sounds, startling you up, eyes flashing open, your throat dry. The familiarity of the spaces briefly comforts you, but the disturbing thoughts still linger. Without warning, you bust into tears and head to the refresher to vomit, overwhelmed by the dream. It scares you to have dreams at all, but more so that there could be a greater meaning or connection to all of them. Even more to the point, the absence of Kylo’s appearance in the dream-nightmare greatly triggered you.  


The lack of sleep left you feeling ill and emotional. Work duty would be extra challenging today if you had to see Kylo, as you don’t know how you stand with him or how you feel, so you have think quick.  _ Just calm down enough and don’t feel anything today, easy enough right _ , you think, pacing around the small space.

_ Just calm down enough to get through the day,  _ you remind yourself, hurriedly opening the previous pills left by Aranpt for you.  _ Just swallow one.  _

_ Okay two.  _

_And just drink until the bottle is empty. You've done this before._ _Just calm down enough to get through the day. Just calm down enough to get through the day._

You quickly get ready, as your pacing and minor panic attack have thrown your routine askew. Heading down the main corridor, you’re suddenly awash with a lightheaded feeling, but see a familiar face you usually don't run into on your work duty. 

 

Crim walks up to your path and stops,  “(Y/N), are you okay?” his face had traces of concern.  


 

“.....what’s happening?” you ask as your eyes drifting up to the ceiling and your body collapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh yes as these things go, things get angsty and we don't know how to deal. Dammit Hux. Dammit our own minds. This was also shorter, but a natural chapter breaking point. Hope you enjoy- thanks for the kudos and comments, I love them and they are so motivating! Thanks!! xoxo alexandria


	12. Disorientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is in recovery from a horrible mistake. Because of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: brief mentions/jokes of suicide, just thought I'd add a brief warning.

 

“Where am I?” you squint your eyes looking around.

 

The ground is made of sand and feels warm against your bare feet. Stark white light bounces around, hurting your eyes. You’re clad in a tan linen wrapped dress, hair hanging down in a loose braid. You’ve never seen a place like this before, with overgrown palm vegetation and water to the horizon's edge. Walking out further you notice the sounds of waves and the air smells of salts and foreign fruits.

 

The crashing waves reveal a piece of black material poking through. You begin digging in the sand where it is. The crushed black mask reveals itself in your hands. It appears to be old, like nothing you've seen before. The hardened material begins to disintegrate, turning into blackened sand, as the waves crashes and remove it back into the water.

 

As you sit in the sand with the water coming up to your feet, you sense a familiar figure behind you.

 

“Master?” you whisper. You turn around, up on your knees to face him and slightly bow your head. “Sir..” you quietly repeat.

 

He kneels on the ground in front of you, then swiftly pulls you onto him. His dark eyes and full lips draw you into him. His angular features cut into you and he speaks with a softness, “I feel it too.” He unties your dress and reveals your naked body underneath, ready for him. You feel his growing erection harden underneath you and you spread your hips to accommodate him closer.

*

_beep….beep….beeep...beeep….beep….beep….beeep...beeep….beep….beep….beeep...beeep…._

 

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)? Can you hear me? I think she’s regaining consciousness...”

 

The serenity dissipates and a fuzzy distortion appears in its place. A clamor of various voices and noises are murmuring around you. The sounds of the medbay come into focus as you leave the sandy shoreline behind.

 

“Her vitals are stabilizing, doctor…”

 

A chorus of machinery beeps and pumps sing around you. Waves of soreness overcome your body.

 

You notice Aranpt by your side, changing a needle in your arm, “hello there..." she says, continuing her work.

 

“I need to get to work...”, you struggle to move against the bed, but your body is weak. _I must’ve been out for a couple hours_ , you think to yourself, slowly recalling what was happening before you ended up back in a dream.

 

“You need to rest”, her hand pushes against your shoulder to keep you from moving further.

 

“No, I’m supposed to work, I was on my way, did I slip for a moment?” you look around, trying to take in what is around you and stuck on your body.

 

“Honey, you don’t have work to go to right now”, she laughs.

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“Just. Relax. Okay?”

 

You begin to feel panicky again. “How long have I been here?”

 

The other aides working on you leave and Aranpt remains to speak with you. “You’ve been here for more than several days”, she says.

 

“Is this a joke?” you ask, still somewhat disoriented.

 

Aranpt realizes you aren’t sure of what’s happening. “(Y/N), you’ve suffered some kind of poisoning. Thankfully, Crim got to you in time. You don’t seem to have suffered too much damage. Thankfully. But you’re going to feel sore and exhausted while your body catches up to consciousness. How are you feeling?”

 

“Nauseous...oh god am I in trouble for missing so much?” you remembered how upset Vaas would get when girls would miss several calls in a row for illness and how easily they were let go.

 

“That’s a normal feeling. The nausea. And your second point, not my department. I’m just here to ensure you’re alive and well.” She returns to her data pad, furiously typing away.

 

Your voice lowers, “where’s Commander Ren?”

 

“He’s been away.”

 

“Does he know? Does he know that I’m here?” you ask.

 

“He seems to”, she laughs,  “I got a message not long after you were admitted, requesting your status. And another one just a few moments before you awoke. It’s almost creepy-- like he has a connection to your mind.”

 

“Oh...” you reply. Inside you know he’s been there for a while. He’s pulled memories and he’s invaded your dreams. Your brain must be like a second residence of his at this point.

 

“How is your head? Can you answer some questions now?”

 

“Will I have an interrogation?”

 

“Maybe questions later. Don’t panic. Probably not. And not until you’re more well rested if they are even going to interrogate you. I won’t let them take you away regardless...”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise. Now I hate to make you eat these, but you need some real food in your stomach. It’s medbay food, but it can’t be any worse the caf trough or the protein rations they feed you normally.” She shoves a plate of vittles in front of you, not exactly helping the nausea.

 

“Oh, and next time you need mind relief, just come see me first before taking anything, okay?”

 

“Will. Do”, you smile and begin to pick at the food, taking in the room and odd noises around you.

 

***

A few days later most of the extraneous IVs were removed. Aranpt came to check on you on her off hours. You’re progressing quite quickly, after the initial shock of taking in what happened has worn away and you've regained consciousness. 

 

Crim stops by as well.

 

“No blasters for me yet?” you joke.

 

“Can you even hold up your drink for a minute?” he asks.

 

You look at the long straw poking through because your muscles have weakened and back to Crim, “good point.”

 

*

“Feeling better, any clearer?” Aranpt asks, in her usual stop by. You’re starting to feel antsy. No dreams, but plenty of daydreams wondering about Kylo Ren and work. Sometimes you daydream about traveling, but right now a travel even back to your own pitiful quarters and small porthole would seem a grand adventure.

 

“Yeah, I’d really like to get back to my work. It kept me focused. I’m just ready not to sit here in bed. I don’t know what to do….” you trail on.

 

“I unfortunately have to ask you some questions.” Her serious tone makes you uncomfortable. She never speaks like that.

 

“What did you take?” she asks,

 

 _Well that was to the point_ , you think.  “I don’t know”, replying to her question.

 

“Do you remember the bottle, label, anything about it?”

 

“This greenish bottle...I think? It was on my shelf among all the meds you gave me. It was the only thing i had left.”

 

Her faces changes with visible gears moving in her brain, “we don’t prescribe anything in a green bottle.”

 

“Well, that’s all I remember. And I took two tiny, tiny pills.”

 

“How did you get it?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m just telling you it was there. I’m telling you I took it”, your tone was irritable, but you were telling her the truth.

 

Her fingers move so quickly over the datapad, it almost hurts your eyes.

 

“Why did you take it?”

 

 _Great,_ you think. Your stomach began to swell with anxiety.

 

“To be honest, I was really stressed out. i felt unwell and took it for mind relief….”

 

She interrupts, “we also detected a high level of alcohol.”

 

“Oh yeah. That with it. It just...”

 

“Did you want to commit suicide?” she seemed so matter-of-fact. Medical professionals are somewhat like that. Last time she was treating you for a reddened spanked ass, nearly getting you off and now she’s asking about your mental health.

 

“OH-oh-oh gods no. No-I-”

 

“I’m sorry I just have to ask…”

 

“No, I’m sorry. It does look like that. I should have asked or something. I don’t know. I should have dealt with it better.”

 

“Dealt with what?”

 

“Just feeling stressed. A little overwhelmed.” You didn’t want to get too into your existential crises or questions. You wanted to relax and instead nearly mistakenly poisoned yourself.

 

“Well, you know I can help with that…” her signature flirtatious nature bounces back.

 

A knock outside the door. It was Crim again.

 

“Hi (Y/N)...Aranpt”, he nods to both of you and enters.

 

Aranpt sighs, “I have several others to see, but I will check on you later, okay? I think you’re going to be fine though.”

 

“Thanks again, Aranpt.” You throw your best smile at her.

 

“You’re looking well.”

 

“I am feeling better. After almost poisoning myself. By mistake. Wow.”

 

“Mistake?”

 

“YES. Ugh. Can’t wait to go back to work to face Otara and that one.”

 

“Eh, she’s probably just pissed you aren’t there to do all of her work for her. Everyone knows you’re superior at craftsmanship.”

 

You blush a little bit at his remarks.

 

“Well, I smuggled some chocolate candies in all for you”, he places it on the table. “You can have one now if you want, don’t let me stop you.”

 

“Thanks Crim, but I’m still a bit nauseated on this conscious cocktail they have me on.”

 

“Oh yeah. No big deal... I can even take them to your quarters if you want, since it looks like you’ll be released soon. A little homecoming treat.”

 

“It’s only been a couple days though?”

 

Crim laughs, “more like a few weeks.”

 

“Is...um...Commander Ren back?”

 

“Oh uh, I think so? I’ve been busy training a new round of troopers, so I can’t say for sure, but I think so. Why?”

 

“Oh nothing. It’s…”

 

“Is he your fuck buddy?” he asked, with hints of accusation.

  
“CRIM!” you try to playfully slap him, but your hand falls weakly against his body.

 

“Not a very good one if he hasn’t even checked on you.”

 

“It’s not. Like that. I’m--”

 

“A servant, barely above a slave. In fact, you may as well be a slave. He’s a commander. A commander that everyone knows fucks around with people and their minds.”

 

“What are you getting at?” you ask as the conversation toned had clearly changed.

 

“I’m looking out for you. He’s using you and messing with you. I saw it with Shri-Lan. I’ve seen it with others. And now look, you almost poisoned yourself over it.”

 

Your heart stops and your stomach drops to your feet. Crim’s words of concern bounce around your head, drowning out all the other noises. You don't know what to say. You want to scream at him, but you still feel weak.

 

“Listen to me”, Crim attempts to snap you back from your sinking thoughts, “you are strong and capable. I’ve seen it. You survived under courtesanship for a long time. He’s some selfish sad shell of a man. You deserve more.”

 

You nod along, half agreeing, half wanting this conversation to cease several sentences ago.

 

“I’m sorry if that is harsh. I can see you’re upset.”

 

“No. Stop. It’s fine. You have my best interests in mind. Thanks for the chocolates and seeing me. Also saving my life by getting me medical help.”

 

“I promise someday I will show you how the blasters work.”

 

“I will not promise that all those sweets won’t be eaten the first night I’m back in my quarters.”

 

"I urge you though. Keep him away. For your safety."

 

Crim gathers himself and leaves you alone for the time being.

 

One of the nurses comes in “Good news, tonight will be your last night here. You’ve been looking good for the past observations. You’ll need to come in for follow-ups and you will be required to rest for at least another week before normal resumption of your duties and schedule."

 

You’re relieved. Sleeping soundly is difficult with the various lights and people coming in and out. You lie down on your side, eyes closed, attempting to relax. Your mind drifts away in and out until you hear the a familiar sound and your heart stirs. A clamor of voices and steps are coming towards your room.

 

“This way, Commander. She’s in here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it- I promise another smutty pay off incoming. <3alexandria


	13. What Am I To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your trainer is still wary about your whatever it is with Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren also has a lot of feelings to work out.

You lay still on your side, feigning sleep. Your breathing is shallow in order to listen to the conversation unfold.

 

“I want her quarters searched thoroughly.” You’d recognize the roboticized voice anywhere.

 

“Commander, the quarters were searched weeks ago.”

 

“ **_Again._ ** ” His voice echoes throughout the space and between your ears.

 

“We will begin an additional search immediately”, you hear the herd of troopers move along down the hall.

 

“Do you wish to see her now, Commander? I can wake her for interrogation.”

 

“No.”

 

The “no” hit your chest hard. You had only seen him interacting in your dreams and the last exit in person was cold. He wasn’t one for goodbyes or for feelings in general. The anxiety built up inside you from not knowing what exactly you were. Hell, if you are even anything at all.

 

Just then, Crim’s words of warning cross your mind again, _he fucks with people and their minds_.

 

 _Let him search my quarters_ , you think, what would they even find anyway? Expired protein bars? Old clothing? You fight to stay awake longer, half hoping to hear him again, but lose and end up falling asleep

*******

Aranpt sees you first thing in the morning. “Ready to get back to normal? Your new uniform has arrived.”

 

“Oh, thank you”, you sit up on the edge of the bed, realizing it is a lot higher than you previously thought.

 

She laughs, closing the door to the room, and shuttering the blinds. “You don’t need that on anymore….” She says, slinking slowly to where you’re sitting and removes your med gown. Your nipples harden at the cool air hitting them. Aranpt cups your breasts, teasing them.

 

But a knock interrupts before it can go any further.

 

“Ready for transport”, a voice commands through the door.

 

“For me? Wait...what?” you say with alarm.

 

Aranpt stops, visibly irritated,  and hands you your clothes. “You’re supposed to meeting with upper command today. About the incident.”

 

“Great.”

 

“You’ll be fine.”

 

Aranpt's words calm you down temporarily. Just tell them what happened and what could honestly happen? You take a slow breath and walk slowly out. Your muscles were still sore, despite the week of stretching and rehab to get yourself together. Two storm troopers escort you through the corridors, seemingly frustrated by your lack of pace. Your eyes have trouble adjusting to the harsher tones of lighting, making your walk even slower and more painful.

 

“Do I still get to keep my name or do I go back to being a number?” you try joking with them, but no response from the troopers. Never a joke with these guys.

 

“I really don’t know why I’m being interrogating. I almost died, I didn’t do anything to anyone else.” The walk leads you  back to a familiar place: the interrogation space you were introduced in months ago. ”Still not a talker?”

 

“Commander Ren. (Y/N)”, as they address him as they push you into the space. He’s standing turned away from you, fully clad in his hooded attire and helmet.

 

The air sits silent between you in the dimmed room for what seems to stretch on for eternity. Eventually, you gather up some courage, “are you going to ask me how I am?”

 

He pauses for a moment, considering his response to you, “did they put you up to this?”

 

 _Guess that’s a no,_ you think. “What are you talking about?” you ask.

 

“Did **_they_ ** put you up to doing this?” his voice is more forceful, you can hear the hints of frustration.

 

“You have to explain to me what you mean. I don’t know who they are. I don’t know know what ‘this’ is” replying with anger building in your throat.

 

“The Resistance. Did they give you these?” His voice calmer as he gestures to the green bottle on the table and you pick it up, examining the label.

 

“I don’t know anyone in the resistance. And they were just there. I thought they were from Aranpt...but they apparently weren't, so please don't get her in trouble. I did decide to take them myself”, you say it with conviction, but you’re not sure if he even believes you.

 

He moves closer to you, heightening the tension with his words, “you were born to rebel parents. You came from a colony hiding and aiding rebels. Do you really expect me to believe you?”

 

“Yes. Yes I do. I didn’t know my parents. At least not well. I lived with other children in an unstable life. They sold me off. The resistance told me I’d be useful and have a future, then I end up in a brothel to be used and fucked. Do you think I would give a damn about helping them?”, you’re direct, but your response tinges with obvious irritation, didn't he already know this? Why is he questioning you?

 

He lingers in silence. You can't see his face, but you know he is thinking, “I don’t think so. General Hux seems to though.”

 

“Well, General Hux can fuck right off. I’m not helping rebels. I have no allegiance to them. And I would think of all people you would know that.”

 

“Why did you take them then?” he seems obviously concerned, for the first time in this conversation.

 

“I was anxious and overwhelmed. I just wanted to calm down before a long shift....” you squirm talking about your inner feelings.

 

“Why would you feel those things?” he asks, with no strands of emotion in his voice.

 

“ **_Really_ **?” you blurt out, unexpectedly.

 

“Yes.”

 

Your insides become a bit frenetic and your words rush out, “I don’t know anything about you. I don’t know how you feel about me. Whether you despise me or-”

 

“You think I despise you?”

 

“Yes. No. Sometimes. .....Maybe. Gods I. I don’t know. I feel like I don’t know anything. I just do my work and show up when you call.”

 

“I do not despise you.” His body is still turned away from yours. “You’re free to go.”

 

“Is that all?”

 

The silence hangs back up in the air. He remains standing there and the door opens.

 

"You know where to find me. You always do", without another word, you leave the interrogation room and head back to your quarters, flinging open your datapad and checking out your schedule. You’re relieved to go to training and work out some aggression.

 

*******

 

“Back to training already? Wasn’t expecting you so soon”, Crim seems genuinely surprised at your arrival.

 

“Alive and well. Alive and recovering rather. It is probably good I get out. I've been cooped up in that small space and my head for awhile", you respond.

 

“Before you ask….”

 

“No blasters, yeah yeah I got it” you laugh.

 

“Did you try the chocolates?”

 

“Oh you know what, I must have missed them. Sorry. Still gaining my bearings.”

 

“Well they won’t last long, so eat them soon”, he encourages.

 

You smile. He seems to genuinely care about you. _And other men_ , you remind yourself. “I’ll need to after my interrogation earlier this morning.”

 

“Interrogation? By whom?”

 

 _Oh gods,_ you think to yourself. You know Crim isn't exactly a Kylo Ren fan, considering your prior discussions.

 

“Kyl--Commander Ren”, you catch yourself.

 

“Did he even ask you how you were?” Crim’s responds in a serious tone.

 

“...no. It was an interrogation Crim, not a date.”

 

“Is he having sex with you?” his tone was rather pointed.

 

“Crim! No. No. We just talked, a few questions is all...”

 

“You just said he interrogated you. Does he think you’re part rebel or something?”

 

“No, what? No! No.” You try to conceal your thoughts on your face.

 

“They are so suspicious of people. Especially once you don’t excite them anymore. I’m just looking out for _you_. Trying to keep you alive. If Commander Ren doesn't want to use you as his personal sex slave anymore, you could be eliminated. Best to get out now while you can and end it.”

 

“Crim. I got it. But thank you,” you hope the conversation ends here, _how can I even end something I don't even think is happening_ _?_

 

As usual, by mid-training session, the other training rooms clear out and it is both you and Crim alone. After you finish up, you head to the showers. Crim leaves abruptly, allowing you to shower in peace.

 

The humid showers space feels like a welcome change from the medbay. The water is the warmest here, which makes it easy to beat the tension out of every muscle in your body. You turn on several faucets to fog up the space. Leaning against the soaked wall, eyes closing, you think about the recent transpiration of events, your confusion, your doubts, your desire for a sense of normalcy, or whatever that entails.

 

“Do you know how hard it is for me to watch you?” it’s unmistakably Kylo’s voice. You don’t want to move from scalding water comfortably kneading your muscles. You're still somewhat upset, but have a hard time vocalizing anything to him. Your eyes open slightly to see his towering naked frame in the shower space with you, coming towards you. You still don’t know what to say, so you remain quiet, letting him guide the discussion.

 

“Do you know how hard it is for me to watch you”, his voice gets darker, “to watch you walk away. To watch you suffer.” You continue to remain quiet and breathe steadily, as he comes up to your soaked body. His hands slick through your wet hair, creating a low ponytail to handle. He tugs slightly, but not too hard. The control he exerts over you instantly turns you on. You have no words and let out a small gasping moan.

 

Without warning, his hard cock enters you from behind, instantly parting your sex and filling you.

 

“So, you think I am only looking for mind relief”, he grunts, shoving his cock in and out of you, controlling your hips and pulling your hair back to meet him.

 

“ _Ooooohhh_ …” you’re lost in the moment and can’t come up with a response. Your body automatically responds back to his requests and allows him to control you.

 

His pounding against your cunt slows down and he begins using slowing thrusts. “When I favor you”, * _slam*_ he pounds into you. “When I fuck you”, he winds up and slams again, bringing your hips up, arching your back, causing you to yelp.

 

“ _Ahhhh ohhhhh_ ….” you take breathes, spreading slightly to accommodate his growing hard cock inside you.

 

“Fuck your cunt feels nice and tight around my cock…” he growls at you, slamming his body into yours.

 

He turns you around and pushes his cock back into you. You bring one leg up to wrap around him, then your arms around his neck and quickly pick yourself to straddle his waist. He pins your back against the chilly shower tiles, causing you to shiver.

 

“Do you think that’s all are you to me?” his pace begins to quicken. “Just a mind relief? You think you are just a whore? A cockslut? A fucktoy?”

 

“ _Ohhhh….no...master...ohhhhh…..I’m-ahhhhh ohh_ ….” moans escape your lips and his cock invades deeper into you.

 

“You’re **_my_ ** whore. **_My_ ** cockslut. **_MY_ ** fucktoy”, his voice snarls at you.

 

His dark eyes interlock with yours, “you’re **_mine_ **.”

 

“ _Yesss ahhhhh yessss ooooh fuck ahhhh_ ……” your body is flushed red, as moans emanate from your lips. The frantic sensations of your bodies colliding send you over the edge and you begin to orgasm, your cunt spasming over his hardened cock.

 

“Agggg **fuck** I’m going to cum”, he thrusts into you, the steaming water bouncing off your bodies.

 

He braces one arm against the wall and another around your back. The pace finally slows down as you are wriggling the cum from his pulsating cock inside of you.  His lips hungrily meet yours, as if to claim you. You don’t hold back and return the kiss, his wet hair slicking against your skin.

 

“You’re mine”, Kylo whispers, gripping onto your body, pulling you closer into him, letting the steam fill the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the Fourth be with you ;) TYIA for all your love, kudos, and comments! <3alexandria


	14. Open Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some doors open and other you want to keep closed.

“...I’m yours”, you respond back, kissing him softly. His lips don’t let up on yours while the water slides down your bodies.

 

His arms carefully release you and he takes your hand, guiding you out of the showers. When he sits on the bench, he's finally at eye level with. He wraps a towel around you, drying you off, touching you almost like you’re delicate porcelain. He controls you, he invades your mind, he decides when it is time to fuck. And when he cares for you, it melts you.

 

“I have my duty to get to”, your words tinged with disappointment this couldn’t go on further. In your past, you wanted encounters to end quickly, to move on with your own daydreams, but you wanted to languish in him- an unusual feeling that takes you aback. 

 

He takes his robe and rips it in half, handing it over to you. “I expect it to be delivered tonight. The last order you deliver.” 

 

“Where do you want it left...Commander Ren?”, you say with a small smile. 

 

“In the expected place...”, standing up, with one of his hands behind your head, he brings you closer for an all consuming kiss. Your eyes shut only momentarily and when they open, you realize how close you are. He gets up and says nothing further, leaving you in the fog with the water still running in the open stall. Your breathing still shallow, but heavy, wishing you could relive each moment again.

 

***

As you head to your duty, your mind is rattling with a weird sensation building up inside your stomach. It feels like winged creatures are pushing each other against your ribs through to your throat. You enter the way with Kylo’s ripped robe and quickly fill out a golden order ticket and place it in your pile of work. You're eager to work fast and quickly get through the shift. 

 

“You’re being moved...” Tanomas stands before your work station. Your laser focus barely lets you pay him any mind.  


 

“Listen, I know I’m slow right now, my fingers are getting back up to speed and I will have the same output”, you say, exhausted from your own daydreaming and still not fully recovered from the incidents prior.

 

“(Y/N), you’re being moved to special orders only. Only high level command uniforms, superior officer requests and the like. That’s all you’ll be doing.”

 

“Okay, then”, you continue sewing one of the low level shirts anyway.

 

“Right. So stop this”, he moved the bin and took the shirt out of your hand, “and work on those special orders. The couple you have here and these...”, he hands you several coats, then spots the tag of Kylo’s robe, sighing, “Commander Ren probably ripped this in another childish tantrum of his. And of course, everything of his is special made. At least Hux wears the same uniform as everyone else.”

 

“Oh sir, I don’t think about why the garments need mending. I just think about how I can do it.” _Well, most garments anyway..._  


 

“Listen", you stop for  a moment to take in his words and actually pay attention to him, "I know Shri-Lan didn’t like you and well, maybe most of your coworkers, but I do see your work and you’re good. Regardless of what others say.”

 

“Thanks….?” you reply with partial confusion.

 

“And I’m glad you’re alright, after everything that happened with your...poisoning, was it?"

 

"We will go with that."

 

"Okay enough small talk. Back to work.”

 

You appreciate the praise. Then, you look at the tags of the pile Tanomas bought you, immediately recognizing the asshole coat. 

 

_ “Fucking Hux...”  _ you mutter under your breath. His requests are always high maintenance and he combs over every thread for perfection. He's chewed out others and you already know he will make some crude remarks when you go deliver it. You were going to dread this job, but continue to work quickly. After your pile is complete, you take the orders for delivery. Most of the other generals are nameless and faceless to you. Some offer thanks, but most just offer silence and act like you’re not even in their presence. You’re probably nameless and faceless to them as well.

 

_ Only two orders left. Hux, then Ren _ , you say to yourself, winged creatures filling up your throat again. The datapad takes you to General Hux’s quarters and you hope that someone will simply take his goddamn coat and you wouldn’t run into the red-headed monster.

 

But hope is for fools.

 

A trooper outside of his quarters escorts you into Hux’s quarters. A similar entry hallway to Kylo’s but much more organized, with a large working desk with meticulously organized papers sits on top of it. The sleek lines and order of the space remind you of most of the ship.

 

“General. Your coat.” You hand it over quickly, trying to turn around and leave, but he stops you.   


 

“Your craftsmanship. I’ve heard all about it….but you can do what droids already do.” His response quietly enrages you.

 

“General, you didn’t send it to a droid, you sent it to me”, you flatly reply.

 

“Correct, I did indeed send it  _ specifically _ to you”, he inspects every stitch and you stay to watch him look for any possible flaw he can find, prepping an apology in your head.

 

“I don’t much care for the stunt you pulled, (Y/N)”, he continues looking, with a little frustration at the mistakes present.

 

“What stunt?”

 

“Damsel in distress much? Seeing if Kylo Ren would run to your side?”

 

“I don’t--” you're confused- it certainly wasn't a stunt.  


 

“Did you think he would save you? Well he didn’t. He didn’t see you once.”

 

Your respect for Hux and his position dissipate. “I don’t need saving, General Hux. And I thought I made clear it was mind relief. Should I clarify for you further?”

 

“You wouldn’t mind then offering your mind relief services to me, leader of the First Order would you? If that’s all it is after all? And you're apparently very high skilled in using your hands for more than just domestic duties...”, he propositions, moving closer to you into your space. 

 

“You’re not my type”, you respond. In your previous life, you likely wouldn’t mind, dare even welcome, him as a client, but you feel a sense of loyalty to Kylo, even though you’ve never openly agreed to it, you wanted to remain only to him and inside agreeing to sleep willingly with General Hux would defy that loyalty.  


 

“I’m very powerful, (Y/N). I can make things happen. Good or bad for you.” His face moves closer to yours, as his body crowds around you.

 

“I understand that, General, but...I have a duty to finish.”

 

“Ren’s favoritism of you doesn’t change that I’m still more powerful than you and you must obey my command.” Without warning, his arms are around you and his lips are kissing yours.  


 

“You have delicate soft lips, velvety skin. Alluring eyes. Shapely body. I can see why Ren takes a personal interest in you. Even Snoke understands.”

 

You pull away, “ _ **STOP IT**_ \- I  _ need _ to continue my duty, I must go now.” Hux pulls you back and pins you against the wall, fondling your breasts through your shirt. His strength takes you by surprise.

 

“You remind me of my mother. A  _ servant _ . And a whore.”  

 

“Did you want to fuck your mother too?” you reply, with added defiance, struggling to move from his cornering. His hand slips down your pants and his fingers explore your cunt. You let out a gasp, freezing in place as your body automatically reacts, flooding yourself with lubrication to accommodate his hands.

 

“I see I’ve made you all wet. You are free to go, but when you change your mind about Ren, I will be here”, he releases his grip on you, pushing you down towards the door. You’re momentarily stunned as you grab Kylo’s robe, and leave Hux’s quarters. He had groped you before, but he was only getting more forward with his actions. He could have fucked you there, with your body still feeling weak and his rather strong, but he didn't. It leaves you wondering if his actions against you were more about getting to Kylo Ren, rather than using you.  


 

As you turn to the low lit darkened corridor towards Kylo’s quarters, you see him at the other end approaching you with several troopers in tow. Running up to him, breathless, you boldly advance, ignoring the troopers circling around you.

 

“Another time...”, he address you flatly, then continues down the corridor. No hint of disappointment or regret in his mechanized voice that places doubts in your mind. In his full attire, he moves  through the space like a dark ghostly figure floating into fog. 

 

_Comforting myself tonight_. You enter his quarters and put away the garments. Inside his walls, it is still, quiet, and seemed to be the only place where you could think on the ship without intrusion or the air chilling your body to a frost. Curiously, one of the previously locked doors in the corner was left ajar. 

 

It appears to be bigger than a closet, so you investigate.  As you creep closer to it, you realize it is a meditation chamber of some type. The table in the room has a central spot filled with what appears to be dust or ashes. Your mind becomes overwhelmed with sadness as you move closer to make out the object placed on top of it. You see the the melted helmet, like the one you found in the sand in your dream. Reaching over to it, you place a few fingers in the ashen dust. Suddenly, you hear a multitude of screams and cries filling your head, then a burning sensation scorches your fingertips and you feel gravely ill in your stomach. You quickly run out of the room, slamming the door.

 

_ I never saw anything, I never felt anything. I never saw anything, I never felt anything.  _

 

You wanted to ensure the memory left your mind so Kylo wouldn’t find out you’d be snooping.

 

_ But the door was open! No, it wasn’t. You hung up his things and left. You left right away because you were sad you didn't see him _ . _You left right away._  


 

You were carving a new memory and narrative in your brain, as your fingertips cooled. 

 

_ You’re hungry for some...protein rations, so hungry, you had to leave quickly! _

 

It was likely that you could have stayed in his quarters in his much more comfortable accommodations, but the sight made your entire body feel uneasy, there's no way in the moment you could have stayed. You continue with a memory carve and try to forget every little detail.  


 

Perhaps you hadn’t given Crim’s statements enough consideration. Perhaps he was truly a monstrous asshole. Perhaps you’re blinded by his power when he’s near you.

  
Perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's never good when the man you're mad crushing on has a locked room with ashes in it, is it?? Apologies for any spelling/grammar errors/etc. I will clean those up soon. Thanks in advance for the love, kudos, feedback, and comments, hope you had a lovely weekend! <33alexandria


	15. Outside Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sort of make a new acquaintance and continue to wonder about Ren as you face outside confrontations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one (sorry!) advancing the "sorta plot" along, next one I PROMISE will have a wonderfully smutty delight though!

The minds reels. One moment you believe it is all understood. He claims you as his, but doesn’t seem to communicate any further. Two fucks forward, one confusing leave back.

 

_ He is one of the leaders of the First Order. He probably has a lot to think about, to do. _

 

But you can’t shake the shower or how he fingered you while sitting next to you or how he forced his cock deep into your throat.

 

You can settle for being an afterthought, as long as you are  _ his  _ afterthought.

 

You continue to follow your schedule, unable to deviate too much. You tried to go to Kylo’s quarters unauthorized, without reason later in the day hoping to see him, but an officer issued you a write up for your path and time deviation. Maybe someday you wouldn’t need to wear this stupid tracking pin or would be able to walk to his quarters without an excuse or reason in the system.

 

You head to the mess area and go about your usual routine of eating by yourself, lost in listening to the conversations around you. The limited people you were friendly with, basically Aranpt and Crim, didn’t eat at your time, so you were alone. A group of low level troopers were complaining about a certain “bitch”(their words) named Captain Phasma. Another group of technicians were making jokes about how many days it had been that either Ren didn’t destroy something or Hux didn’t command them to do something dumb. Then they proceeded to make a number of gay jokes about them, causing you to internally roll your eyes.

 

At least once a meal in your presence, someone inevitably makes a remark about you or Kylo’s not so secret favoritism of you.

 

_ She was a whore in the Outer Rim. _

_ I would’ve chosen to fuck her. _

_ Not my type, too weird. She barely smiles. _

_ Yeah but if you touch her, Commander Ren would pull out his dumb lightsaber and slice you in half. _

_ I bet he does weird shit to her. _

_ I doubt he even fucks her, he probably just tortures her. _

_ Even a weirdo like Ren would fuck her at least once. _

_ Ha unless he’s doing it with Hux instead. _

 

That’s generally how most of the comments went. 

 

A small group of relatively attractive women around your age come up to you, interrupting your gossip listening session.

 

“(Y/N)?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You’re...with Commander Ren, aren’t you?” a lithe, short haired blonde haired woman asks you.

 

“No”, you continue eating, “is that all?”

 

“We know. We know how lonely it can be. The First Order demands a lot of top officers”, a dark curly haired woman in the group responds back.

 

“I’m not...with...him. I’ve never even  _ had _ a boyfriend. Did General Hux put you up to this?” your voice grew in frustration, as you’re skeptical of why they’re even talking to you.

 

“No. What? Listen, we’re trying to help you out and you can stay around us..if you want”, the blonde responds.

 

“I’ve lived with  a bunch of women already, I will take a pass.”

 

“Forget it. Told you she’s odd and not like the rest of us.” Most of the girls walk away, but the curly haired woman stays behind and sits across from you at the table.

 

“What do you want?” you question her, frustrated.

 

“We get it, okay? Janna works in meal prep, I work in housekeeping, Eirisi in communications. Karae is an engineer.”

 

“I work laundry. I sew. I get it. Everyone here is better than the weird prisoner who used to be a whore”, you look down and away, not exactly interested in considering this conversation any further.

 

“Everyone thinks you are insulated by virtue of who you’re fucking, but if we  _ really _ wanted to fuck our way to the top, frankly, we’d would be fucking Commander Ren or General Hux.”

 

“So...did you come to tell me that you think I’m “fucking my way to the top” or what?” you reply with confrontation.

 

“No. Not at all. At least..I don’t think that.”

 

“.....really?” your tone changes to be slightly less combative.

 

“Yes, really. I’m...with Colonel Benten. Trust me, I know the comments and ridicule you get. Can we talk, just for a moment?”

 

“Sure...I guess...what’s your name?”

 

“Viera. You can call me Vi though.”

 

“What a nice name”, you pause for a moment, considering what to say, “I didn’t seek him out. He sort of sought me…”

 

“Oh, I expected as much”, she begins to chat with you as if she’s known you for ages, “it isn’t like nobody hasn’t tried to either fuck or date him. We all knew Shri-Lan was one of his  _ ah-hem _ servicers, but she just performed oral sex a few times. You must have performed a circus on him with how frequently he seems to uh, make requests.”

 

You shoot her a look,  _ oh so everyone has noticed.  _ “Servicers? Is that what you call them here?”

 

She laughs at your ignorance, “yeah, prostitution wasn’t only on your planet.”

 

“Are you just a prostitute, then for Col. Benten?”

 

“No no. Hardly. Some of us started as “servicers”- just the pretty girls on board for officers to use for their mind relief or entertainment, then they go on to an attached relationship. Some just develop naturally, like mine did. I was assigned to cleaning his quarters, one thing led to another, and our small talk grew over time. I still work in cleaning because I’m not exactly battle trained- a bit clumsy.”

 

You listen as she continues on in a more serious tone, “all of us are in relationships with  those in high command or someone with much much more power than ourselves. We get it. People saying things about you, coworkers being hostile. And to add, their jobs take them away so much and demand so much of them. But we respect it because we respect the First Order.”

 

You’re quiet and don’t really know what to say. “do you live with him?”

 

“I do. But some don’t. You’re clearly still in the servant quarters and the cold area at that. If I were you, I’d angle for a better quarters situation if he won't let you reside in his quarters. Come to think of it, I don’t even know where his are…”

 

You’re unsure of Viera. You lie anyway in case you weren’t permitted to reveal where his quarters are, “oh...I don’t know either…we only meet in...common access areas.”

 

“Risk taking. Sounds like something he’d do. Forgive me for asking...is..he good?” she asks.

 

“Uhhh…”

 

“Don’t be coy.” She smiles and you want to like her, desperate to add another friend on your side who won’t judge you, like Crim has been doing lately.

 

“Y-yes”, you add with a blushing smile that quickly goes back to being serious, “but we aren’t...you know...a...thing or whatever.”

 

“Of course not. You’re just the only one he fucks and the only one he’s lost his mind over when something happens to you right?”

 

“I suppose in some ways, maybe, yes...”

 

“If you would like someone to talk to or you know, other ladies to hang out with, come sit with us next meal time. We keep each other company when our respective partners are away. And my Colonel allows me to put in orders to the system to keep your tracking pin from going off. I’m sure you’re dying in that tiny room of yours. ”

 

“I will consider it”, you offer honestly.

 

She gets up to leave, but before she walks away she ask you, “(Y/N), how long is he gone for? One night? One week? Several?”  She lets the air pause, “you don’t have to be alone the whole time.”

 

“Thank you, Viera, I mean, Vi.”

 

She finally leaves and your meal time is nearly finished. 

 

Another day of training. Another firing squad of Crim’s questions irritate you. He’s still refusing you any blasters or target training, though at least your strength is coming back as well as your flexibility.

 

“So, are you his girlfriend? Yet?” Crim asks, like a broken record. You kick harder with each one of his questions.

 

“ **_Crim._ ** I swear to-”

 

“I can tell you want to be.”

 

“Excuse me?” you counter.

 

“It’s written all over your face. You want to be his girlfriend”, he counters back at you.    
  


You say nothing, continuing your kicks, grunting with each punch your foot makes. 

 

Then you stop to take a breath and correct Crim, “I don’t think leaders of the First Order have “girlfriends”, “partners” or whatever. I think at best I get an orgasm and that’s it. Okay? Are you happy? Besides I have never even been a what, a girlfriend? I don’t even know what the fuck that is.”

 

“OKAY. Okay. You know if he wanted to, he could just take you off your duties, give you more than the disgusting rations, or maybe a more comfortable bed. At least get something out of this arrangement.”

 

_ He could _ , you think, but then stop yourself.

 

“He’s a warrior Crim. He fights. He wants me to fight too.” You refocus, reset, and kick harder, pleased at how your strength has come along.

 

Crim laughs off your statement and responds with tinges of sarcasm, “yeah, he’s a “warrior”, just like General Hux is a warrior.”

 

“Hux could barely fight the sheets off of him in the morning. Besides, haven’t you seen Kyl-Commander Ren’s mask? His clothing? His scary laser sword?” you respond, thinking back to when you came face to face with his helmet and observed all the knicks and worn scratches from battle abuse or the burns and tears in his clothing you’d fixed. He isn’t a prissy bitch afraid of conflict, that’s for sure. Meanwhile, Hux is looking for loose threads.

 

“Have you?” Hux’s laughs turn a grim tone, “that lightsaber is pure darkness, (Y/N). Do you know anything about this world? How it  _ really _ works? What we are all  _ really _ doing here?”

 

“Darkness? Evil? Really Crim? My life was dark before I came here, why can’t you understand that? Kylo Ren has not been that to  _ me _ . He saved my life. He’s protected me.” The words leap out from your mouth without hesitation, almost scaring you. 

 

“He’s seduced you. He’s possessed you. Can’t you see it?” Crim grips your shoulders, you can feel his fingers dig into you.

 

“What makes you think it isn’t the other way around?”, you shrug him off and gather your drinking canteen and end the session early. You hate being inquisitioned by people, insinuating what your connection and arrangement is. Mostly because  _ you _ don’t even know what it is.

 

When you hit the shower, you lean against the wall where he fucked you. Closing your eyes, you walk through it again in your head. You can hear your datapad go off in the drying area and begrudgingly end your time. 

 

MESSAGE requested presence at the main shuttle hall

TIME immediately

 

_ I swear to god if it is _ _Hux_ , you think, angrily drying off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about Viera, I don't know about Crim. Also, of course the crew makes jokes about Kylo & Hux being lovers. Thank you for reading and going on this crazy ride with me. Next up: a smut filled chapter coming out soon. :) <33alexandria

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading <3bloom


End file.
